Final Fight
by Emerald and Amethyst Hero
Summary: Sequel to Final Mission. Beast Boy's birthday is coming up and he is having nightmares. A new threat comes to take him away in order to bring forth an evil that even rival's Trigons. Can Raven and the Titans save him? RaexBB RobxStar CyxJinx
1. Nightmares and Pick Me Ups

**Please Enjoy and READ AND REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

All was quiet in Titan's Tower, as each Titan had retired long ago to catch up on some much needed sleep. No sound could be heard throughout the Tower as darkness had enslaved everything everywhere, except for the luminescent light from the full moon.

6 months had passed since the Titans had faced off against Slade and the Brotherhood of Evil, and all seemed to simmer down ever since. Crime had dropped tremendously' the police seemed to take over more of small and petty crimes, and it seemed that the Titans were no longer needed in Jump City. But every few weeks, either what few super villains would escape from prison, or there would be a full scale riot or prison break, so the Titans would stay on active duty, but now they much more free time.

Even in Titans Tower, things stay relatively the same. Cyborg and Beast Boy still played endless videogames, Robin from time-to-time would vigorously look for Slade like he used to, Starfire had her cooking and trying to keep Robin still level headed and relaxed, and Raven had her books, meditation, and her new boyfriend.

Raven and Beast Boy had been going out ever since she had asked him to stay with her that night after his welcome back party. And each night following had been the same. They would both go to sleep in Raven's room and stay that way. Eventually, Beast Boy moved one of his drawer's into her room so he had a place to keep his cloths, not that he accidently puts it in her underwear drawer.

Robin and Starfire soon took their initiative and decided to sleep in one room as well. They chose Robin's room, since had a full bed that was perfect for two people. Starfire moved all of her clothing into a space inside Robin's closet, and Robin bought an extra drawer for Starfire's 'unmentionables.'

Cyborg had been dating Jinx about 2 months after the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil and then a month later had moved in with them. She slept in Terra's old room, which she had to really remodel. They other's were worried about how Beast Boy would react to this, but surprisingly he said that he was fine with it. Cyborg slept with Jinx on their King sized bed. It had been specially made so it would hold up Cyborg's eminence weight even if he tossed and turned like crazy. All of his technological equipment stayed in his room, what few photos he did have he placed in her room.

In Raven's room light whimpering could be heard. Raven had not changed much in her room, it still held it's dark color, had its triangle bookcase, the drawer with her large mirror on top so she can look at herself, and of course all of her replicas of priceless art statues. But now she would have the light on in her room which Cyborg had installed giving it a luminescent light to it in order to set a mood if one needed to be set. She also changed her queen size bed to a king, but kept her hood shaped head board.

As the two laid in the same bed together both underneath the covers, one was slightly restless and continued to whimper and moan. A gasp open the Titans eyes as he slowly sat up correctly and put his hand over his eyes.

Beast boy for the last 2 months had been having nightmares. But they weren't powerful enough to make him awake from his sleep screaming; however they were becoming increasingly detailed and more intense. He could not understand why he was having these nightmares, or why it was always the same one.

**Beast boy would always be standing in the middle of a plain with a few trees in the background. He would walk around to check his surroundings. Soon enough he came to a large dome and in front was a large man or that is what it looked like. And in front of this creature he could see his friends looking as though they were ready to fight. But it was not just his friends; it was also the Doom Patrol and even some members of the Justice League. **

**When he looked at them it appeared as though they were having a conversation, which quickly turned into an argument. Beast Boy would run as close as he could but just as he was about to reach them, some unknown force would block his path so he could no longer proceed. He saw the arguing continuing which got more and more heated but he still could not make out any words.**

**But once Robin yelled one last word they all advanced forward to attack this lone man. One by one they attack but the man's speed was so incredible that he disappeared in the blink of an eye. He would always appear behind them and then would face them one on one. He also would not finish until he made sure that the other one was dead. Robin first, then Mento, Starfire, Rita, one by one all of his friends and family would fall. Eventually only Raven would be left standing, fear was plastered on her face. **

**Beast Boy would yell to each of his friends to run, but no sound came from his mouth. And when he saw that Raven was the last one left, he did everything in his power to move forward, or to at least get her to hear him. But no matter what he tried nothing worked. Tears had been flowing down his cheeks as he prayed Raven would be ok. As the man continued to stare at her, Beast Boy finally heard something for the first time, "Why?" Raven said in full terror and anguish.**

**The man laughed in such a deep throat that it almost sounded in human. "Because, I am no longer bound to that pitiful man, so I may do as I please," the man said as he raised up his arm and then swung it down cutting Raven deeply. Beast Boy could not believe his eyes, everyone he befriended, made into his family, the woman he cared for more than anyone, gone. They were all dead. Beast Boy grew angry for he wanted to kill this monster. He wanted to make him pay for what he had done.**

**The man turned to face him but Beast Boy could not tell who it was. His whole body was covered by a shadow. But, as he walked forward his anger became fear as he felt a tremendous and familiar force emanate from him. As he came into the light, Beast Boy eyes were full of fear as he saw a green body…**

That was all of he got from the dream. It would always cut off just before it reached his face. With each nightmare, the arguing and fighting grew longer and more heated. He wanted to know why he was having this nightmare and he knew there was one place he might find the answer.

Beast Boy looked at his sweat glistened body. He had been sweating profusely as though he just finished a workout. He had no shirt on or pants for that matter. He had just been in his boxers. He looked to his right to see the pale beauty lying next to him unknown to what had just transpired. He never told Raven about his dreams he did not want her to worry over nothing. He placed his green hand on her pale face and cupped her cheek. When he did this on strand of hair fell to her face, Beast Boy smiled at her sleeping face and he pushed the hair behind her ear.

Beast Boy slowly got out of bed and walked over to the wall sized window and looked out to the endless sea and stars. He tried to make sense of what his dreams meant. But he always came up empty. He never remembered any clearing, or dome, or anything that might help him. He grew frustrated and growled slightly in frustration.

Raven's eyes slowly began to open. She got up and rubbed her eyes slightly. She looked to her left hoping to see her green man sleeping soundly, but all she saw was an empty space. She did not panic she just merely thought that he was either going to the bathroom or getting a drink. She did a quick overview of her room to see if anything was out of place. She continued her tired scan until she came to her window. She saw a figuring standing there unmoving, at first it startled her, but as her eyes adjusted she saw that it was merely Beast Boy.

A smile came to her lips for a moment but then in a blink of an eye it disappeared. She was able to feel the waves of confusion, guilt, sadness, and fear radiating off of him. She silently swung her legs onto the side of her bed as she said, "Beast Boy, what are you doing up?"

Beast Boy gave a slight jump; he did not expect to hear a voice all of a sudden. He turned his head to the voice but softened his gaze when he saw it was the love of his life. "Raven," Beast Boy said. He paused for a moment and then continued. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you up."

Raven smiled at his kindness as she removed her covers and stood up from her mattress. "It's alright, you didn't. I just woke up is all," Raven replied as she walked over to him. She stepped in front of him and hugged him caringly as she rested her head against his chest. Sigh in comfort she began to talk again. "So why are you up Gar?" She had been using his real name since they began dating. He kind of liked it, sort of a pet name for him.

"Oh nothing, just a bad dream is all," Beast Boy half-lied. It wasn't just a bad dream, it was pure unadulterated nightmare.

"Garfield, I know you're lying. I can feel the anguish coming out of you. It was a really bad nightmare wasn't it," Raven said as she lifted her head from his chest and looked into his emerald eyes. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Beast Boy knew he was caught so he needed to find an exit strategy but one he knew he and Raven would enjoy. "No it's fine, I'd much rather do this!" Beast Boy exclaimed quietly at the end as he released his hug on Raven and picked her up bridal style which caused a small shriek to come from Raven's lips.

Beast Boy then leaned forward and gave Raven a passionate kiss on the lips. Before Raven could say anything she melted into the kiss and just stayed the way she was as she had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck.

Wanting more she pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Beast Boy knew that this was not the most comfortable position to be in a passionate kiss so he walked towards Raven's bed. He gently placed Raven on her mattress not stopping the kiss. Beast Boy wanted to pull away for a moment so he could get into bed with her, but once he tried she whimpered slightly and just pulled him deeper in. As she did this Beast Boy came crashing to the bed and was on top of Raven. The kiss just got more passionate as he lay on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and continued to kiss his wonderful girlfriend with all his passion.

They did not stay in that position for long as Raven rolled Beast Boy over so she could be on top and just dove in deeper to make the make-out even more passionate. This gave Beast Boy the opportunity to explore Raven's body. He had used his hands to roam the sides and back of her body making sure not to go too far south. Like him Raven had just been in her underwear, and Beast Boy didn't want to press his luck just yet. Eventually he could not hold it anymore as he went lower he placed both his hands on her ass and gave a nice full grasp.

This in turn made Raven gasp and moan into his mouth at the same time. She had had this happen before when they were alone, but she usually had pants on. This was a new feeling for her, and she enjoyed it beyond imagining.

After an hour of making-out, they both grew tired and slowly parted from each other. Beast Boy stayed where he was as Raven positioned herself so she could get nice and comfortable. She was laying on top of him with her head on his chest and one of her hands lying there as well. Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Raven brought the blanket over them. They looked at each other once more and gave each other a quick kiss, before they got comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hello everyone sorry it took so long but here it is the first chapter in the sequel to Final Mission. Final Fight is a story which i hope many people will enjoy. If you liked my first story Final Mission, then you will enjoy this story even more. Please have fun with it and Enjoy what you see. It will most likely be a Rated M for later chapters but have not decided yet. Enjoy:) :)**


	2. Breakfast and Kisses

**Please Enjoy. And once again sorry for the hiatus.**

* * *

Chapter2

Beast Boy eyes opened slowly as the drowsiness he had from sleeping began to wear off. He looked at the dark room where he slept and was actually quite content with staying where he was. Looking to his right he saw that Raven was still laying on top of him, a content smile on her face. This in turn made Beast Boy smile and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He did not want to wake her so he very slowly and very carefully lifted Ravens arm from his chest as he moved out from under her. Once he was a good distance from her he slowly placed her arm onto the bed, he saw that she made herself more comfortable and curled up more against a pillow. He looked around the room until he found a pair of pants and put them on. Then he proceeded towards the door and exited out of the room.

Beast Boy had made his way to the kitchen so he could make him and his girl a nice breakfast in bed. Crime had been at an all time low, so he thought it would one of those nice days where he and she would just be able to relax and enjoy their day. He grabbed out a pan and some of the pancake mix that was in one of the cupboards. He made the mix with the mix itself, water, some soy milk, tofu eggs, and vanilla. He started using vanilla in the mix for pancakes so no one would complain that it was tofu. He then started the stove and placed the pan onto one of the stove circles. After a few moments, Beast Boy sprayed Pan Spray onto the pan, so the pancakes would not stick to the skillet. After another moment he began to pour the pancake mix into the skillet and let it cook.

While the pancake mix cooked, Beast Boy got out Ravens tea kettle so he would be able to make her tea as well. He filled the tea kettle with water so it would get nice and hot and placed two herbal tea bags into the kettle as well, so the tea would mix. After he placed the kettle onto another one of the stove circles he directed his attention back to the pancake. It took Beast Boy about three minutes to make the tea so he still had to wait another minute before he needed to flip it around. Beast Boy grabbed a spatula from one of the drawers and as the minute passed Beast Boy used the spatula and turned the pancake around. It looked a little black, but that can happen to pancakes sometimes. Beast Boy got a plate so he could place the pancakes onto them. Once the next four minutes passed, Beast Boy used his spatula to slide the pancakes from the skillet onto the plate. He re-sprayed the pan and put the next amount of batter into the pan.

Beast Boy made 6 pancakes in total. After the initial pancake, he only needed to wait 2 minutes for each side as he made the rest of them. Once the pancakes were finished, He got out bread from another cupboard and put two of them into the toaster. Next he got three glasses and orange juice. He poured orange juice into two of the glasses and soy milk into the other. Raven's tea had yet to be finished, but he knew that it could not have been much longer. He had gotten one of the large carrying trays form the dishwasher since it was already clean and put it onto the counter. He then placed both plates of pancakes, the plate for the toast, and the three drinks he had onto the tray so that way he would not have to make a second trip and it would not fall.

Beast Boy was so distracted with making breakfast that he did not hear the Common Room doors open. She knew that he was distracted at the moment, but that did not stop her. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. This made Beast Boy jump, because he did not expect to find anyone else awake just yet. This person took in a deep breath through her nose and then out. "Mmm, something sure smells good," she said.

Beast Boy knew then instantly who it was. Who else would come up behind them when he had no shirt on and hug him like that. Beast Boy turned around so he could a good look at the women behind him. He instantly noticed her violet hair, pale skin, and beautiful amethyst eyes. He was looking at the face of his beautiful girlfriend, Raven. She was just in a robe that he had bought for her. It was a dark violet color that was made of pure silk. He smiled and said, "Yea, I made us breakfast so we could have breakfast-in-bed."

"That's awfully sweet of you, but that's not what I'm talking about," Raven replied as she dug her face into his chest and took in a deep scent from him.

"Oh," Beast Boy breathed out as he wrapped his own arms around her.

Raven took her face away from her boyfriend's chest and looked deep into his emerald eyes. She gave him a small smile and leaned upward as she closed her eyes. Beast Boy picked up on this and leaned down his eyes closed as well. Their lips met in a very chaste kiss, but a loving one nonetheless. After a moment they separated but were still only an inch apart from each other. The next thing they knew was that they were kissing again, but this time much more passionately. Raven had un-wrapped her arms from Beast Boy's back and then rewrapped around his neck deepening the kiss anyway she could. Beast Boy had moved from Raven's back to wrapping his arms around her waist also to deepen the kiss.

They did not stay in the same spot for very long as Beast Boy went down south more and then pick up Raven from her ass, not breaking the kiss. He placed her onto the counter top away from their breakfast and continued the sensual kiss. Beast Boy was moving his hands up and down Raven's sides, feeling all of her curves making sure no spot was unmissed. As for Raven, every now and then she would grab a handful of his hair, or just move her fingers through it, just so she could feel him.

This did not stay though, for eventually Beast Boy found the tie that kept Raven's robe closed and he unconsciously opened up her robe revealing that she was still in her underwear. Raven did not care though, in fact, she found this quite enjoyable. Beast Boy then used two of his fingers and gently placed them onto her pale skin and moved them gently up and down on her stomach. Raven found this sensual and moaned in his mouth indicating that he should keep going further.

Since he had no gloves on he was able to feel every aspect of her stomach, sides and back. He thoroughly enjoyed this as he continued. He soon made his way to just underneath her bra but did not dare move up, at least not yet. Raven could tell he was waiting for some kind of conformation. So for a response she slides her tongue into his mouth and they began to French. Beast Boy knew what this meant and he moved his hand up and cupped her right breast and slowly massaged it. She pulled back slowly for she needed to moan. Once she stopped kissing him, Beast Boy moves his mouth to her neck and then places kisses up and down the neck. Raven pulled him closer and moan slightly at the amount of pleasure she was feeling. This had gone on for a few moments, before Beast Boy recaptured Raven's mouth and he slid his tongue into her mouth. They continued to kiss like this for a few minutes, but suddenly broke apart when they heard a whistling sound. They looked towards the sound of the noise and saw that it was Raven's tea kettle. Beast Boy sighed and let go of Raven so he could take off the kettle and turn off the stove. Once he placed the kettle onto a wooden plate Raven spoke. "Talk about a mood killer, huh?"

Beast Boy looked to her and walked over. He wrapped his arms around her again and said, "Yea." Raven smiled as she placed her arms onto his collar bones and grabbed one of her hands with the other around his neck. "Now where were we?" Beast Boy said as he leaned forward, ready to pick up where they left off. Raven also leaned forward to kiss him, but just as they were mere centimeters away the Common Room doors swished open. They pulled away quickly and Raven quickly redid her robe so no one would see her in her unmentionables. Beast Boy was in front of her to keep anyone from looking at his sexy girlfriend.

Cyborg had entered the Common Room so he could make his all meat breakfast before Beast Boy had a chance to make his nasty ass tofu. Cyborg looked towards the kitchen and saw Beast Boy without his shirt on and then Raven stepping out from behind him. A sadistic smirk came upon his lips as he said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two little love birds making-out on the counter top." He paused and continued to walk towards them. "And here I thought I would be able to an all meat breakfast in peace for once. But instead I got to clean the counter now."

Raven began to blush and Beast Boy immediately picked up on it. So he decided to put an end to it now. "Cy, I wouldn't go sticking your noise in places it doesn't belong, you might not like find you find. Oh and the next time you and Jinx make love, please close the door, I could hear you all the way from my room," Beast Boy said to his half-metal friend. A large blush came to Cyborg's cheek, embarrassed by what Beast Boy had just proclaimed. Raven then let out a tiny giggle that only Beast Boy could hear which in turn made him smile.

A moment later, the Common Room doors opened and Robin and Starfire entered together holding hands. They looked towards the kitchen and saw Beast Boy victorious smile and Cyborg blushing. They looked at each other confused as to what had just happened. They walked over to their friends to see what had just transpired.

Jinx walked in to see all of the Titans talking to one another within the kitchen, well everyone minus Cyborg who was still too shocked to say anything. She walked over to the team and went right next to Cyborg. She looked at him for a moment and raised an eyebrow in confusion as to why he was like the way he was. She then used her hand and knocked on his head. "Hello, earth to Cyborg? Is anyone home?" Jinx said trying to get her boyfriend to come back to reality.

"Yea well, at least my girl is willing to be open with me in public," Cyborg said finally responding to Beast Boy's comment.

Raven was quite angry at what he had just said, but instead of taking it out on him by throwing him out the window, she decided to get back at him. She quickly twirled Beast Boy around so that he was standing in front of her once more. And showed Cyborg how open she really was.

Before Beast Boy could say or do anything, Raven quickly attacked his lips and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Beast Boy was stunned for about a second before he melted right into the kiss. It did not last more than about thirty seconds, but the message was defiantly sent through. They slowly pulled away from one another and looked into one another's eyes before Raven gave Cyborg an evil look. "Now what was that open being open?" Raven asked sadistically.

"Huh, oh nothing," Cyborg replied taking a step back as to not upset the pale empath more. The other three titans looked at their friends confused as to what had just happened. But soon enough they all began to giggle and laugh at their own stupidities.

Once the laughter died down, Beast Boy was the first to speak up. "Well dudes and dudettes, before something else happens, Raven shall we go enjoy our breakfast?" Beast Boy said as he turned to his vibrant and sexy girlfriend with a smile.

"Sure, why don't you go on ahead, I'll be up there in a few minutes, ok," Raven said as she gave Beast Boy a small smile.

"Ok," he replied and then gave Raven a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing the tray full of food. He exited through the Common Room doors and went into the wall towards their room.

While everyone was talking to one another, Raven remained passive as she breathed in and out seeming as though she was trying to calm herself. After a moment, she breathed out once more and looked to her friends. "Um, guys?" Raven said loud enough so everyone could hear her. They looked at Raven so they could see what she was trying to say to them. "You guys know that tomorrow is Gar's birthday right?"

"Oh yes Raven, we are looking most forward for Beast Boy's birthday. We have been planning a most wondrous party for him," Starfire exclaimed to her. They others gave a nod and agreed.

"Yea that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about," Raven said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked confused as to what she was getting at.

"Well if you guys wouldn't mind after breakfast tomorrow, I'd like to have Gar to myself for most of the day," Raven said slightly afraid of what her friends might say.

"But Raven, don't you and Beast Boy do that anyway," Jinx said confused as to what she meant.

"No what I mean is that, I don't want me or Gar to be called out for duty, or combat practice, or anything. I just want us to be together for most of the day without any disturbances," Raven explained. "I'd like one day where he and I could just be together without having to worry about fighting criminals, or having to train, just a nice day together."

"But Raven don't you get that a lot as it is?" Robin asked wandering why she would want to get out of being a Titan for a day.

"I do enjoy the time I have with him, but I would like not having to be interrupted by some dumb villain, or needing to train. I just need one day where he and I can be completely relaxed no matter what," Raven explained further. It was then everyone truly understood what she was talking about. She wanted a normal day, without having to worry about saving the day.

"Alright Raven we understand. We should be alright with just the four of us right Robin?" Cyborg said to the Titan's leader.

"Yeah, that should be fine," Robin replied skeptically.

Raven gave her friends a tiny smile and said, "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me."

"You are most welcome Raven," Starfire said as she clapped her hands together once and gave her friend a big open grin.

"Yeah, and don't worry Robin if it is a real emergency, then I will come to help. But I do not want Gar for any reason at all to be called, understand?" Raven said emphasizing the last part greatly.

"Sure Raven, that should be fine," Robin said, but on the inside was slight terrified of what might happen. He knew just as anyone else not to mess with Raven when she was serious.

"Good, but I will only come if it is a dire emergency. If it is something you guys can't do without me, ok?" Raven said addressing everyone.

"OK, Raven we get it. Jeez, you act as though this is the last time you are going to be doing anything with him," Jinx said rather annoyed at her.

"That will never happen, but I do have something important planned for tomorrow. That's why I trying to get my point across," Raven said as she placed her right hand onto her left arm. She was nervous at what she was doing.

"That quite alright friend, we understand you that you require the "alone time" with Beast Boy. And we shall respect your wishes," Starfire said consolingly. Raven looked to her and gave her a smile.

After a moment, Raven sighed and said, "Well thanks for understanding guys, but if you'll excuse me, Gar is waiting for me." She then proceeded past her friends and went to the Common Room doors.

Raven trekked through the halls of Titans tower until she reached her destination. She was standing in front of her door for a moment. She breathed in and then out and stepped forward. The door swished open and she looked inside her dark room. More importantly she looked at her bed where her green boyfriend was sitting, without his shirt on still. She smiled to him and then went into her room so she could finish her breakfast with him.

* * *

**Sorry readers for updating so late. This story is proving more difficult to write than i orginally thought but this chapter is finally up and that is all that matters. The next chapter should be up very soon, i hope. **

**P.S. on my profile there is a new piece of information that is VERY VERY IMPORTANT TO ALL MY STORIES, AND FUTURE STORIES! So you need to read this info to understand what I mean. Other than that, please read and review and enjoy this new chapter.**


	3. Another Day of being a Titan

**PLEASE AND ENJOY. AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT. PRETTY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

After a couple of hours Beast Boy and Raven finally emerged from their room, where the cloths they normally wear and they made their way to the Common Room so they could go and join the rest of the Titans. Raven had her arms wrapped around Beast Boy's right arm and she was leaning against him her head against his shoulder as they walked through the Common Room doors. In the living room area of the Common Room, the other Titans sat on their half circle couch watching an action movie.

"Hey guys, what you watching?" Beast Boy asked. Raven had stopped leaning against him and just stood there next to him holding his hand.

"War, with Jet Li and Jason Statham," Robin said to Beast Boy simply. Starfire was leaning against Robin so Robin had his arm draped around her shoulders. Cyborg and Jinx were at the other end of the couch where Jinx was leaning into Cyborg while enjoying the movie. She had a pillow against her head so she would not have to get hurt by Cyborg's mechanical armor.

"Nice dude, I heard that it was a really awesome movie," Beast Boy said as he and Raven went around the couch so they could join their friends.

"Yeah it is. I'm surprised you've never seen it. I think I've watched it ten times already, I mean it's been out for a few years now," Robin continued.

"Yeah, just didn't really feel like watching it I guess. But might as well now since I'm here," Beast Boy finished as he got comfortable on the couch. Raven sat down and then patted her thigh, indicating that she wanted him to lay his head down on her legs. So Beast Boy went around her and laid down on the couch, his head on Raven's lap. He turned his head so he would be able to watch the movie and they all stayed their enjoying one another's company as well as their morning.

The movie finally ended after about an hour, but the Titan's had not moved just yet. Beast Boy was still resting his head against Raven's lap; Robin was holding Starfire close to him while she had her arms wrapped around his chest; and Jinx was still leaning against Cyborg enjoying his company.

"Well y'all this was fun, but you know what I need to go fix up the T-car. Got some new parts from Japan that will make the speed we have now, seem like it's standing still. Want to help me babe?" Cyborg said.

"Sure, it's always fun to tune up the T-car," Jinx said to him as they got up form their spots on the couch.

"Alright, we'll see you later guys," Cyborg said as he and Jinx walked out of the Common Room towards the garage.

A moment later Robin and Starfire got up and Robin began to speak. "Well guys, I'm gonna head to the gym to workout. I'll see you all later," Robin said to everyone left.

"Oh, Robin may I perhaps join you?" Starfire asked her masked boyfriend.

"Of course Starfire, you know you don't need to ask that," Robin said to her as they walked hand in hand to the workout room. This left Beast Boy and Raven alone on the couch.

Without realizing it, Raven began to stroke her green boyfriend's hair as they stayed together. After a few minutes Raven glanced down to see her Beast Boy had fallen asleep again, and his face was facing her own. Raven smiled and slowly leaned down, until her lips ghostly touched his. At this Beast Boy's eyes slowly opened as he saw his empath girlfriend closed eyes right in front of him. A made a small smile and as soon as Raven felt this her eyes opened slowly halfway to see his own.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you," Raven said oh so quietly against his lips.

Beast Boy smiled and said just as quietly, "It's alright, if this is what I would see every time I woke up, then I would do it every five minutes."

Raven giggled lightly and said, "Just shut up and kiss me."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Beast Boy replied. Beast Boy pushed his head up slightly and kissed the girl he cared for more than anyone. It was nothing hot or heavy, just a simple a plan chaste kiss that seemed to be better and greater than anything they had experienced.

Once they stopped Raven sat up as did Beast Boy as they looked at one another again. "Since you're still tired, why don't we go back to bed and rest?" Raven suggested.

Beast Boy smiled but shook his head. He got up and walked over to one of the cabinets near the couch. "No that's alright Rae, I think I'll just sleep in hear. You can go and do whatever you really want to do, ok." Beast Boy replied

"Ok," Raven said as Beast Boy came back with a pillow and blanket. He went to one end of the couch and placed a pillow against the arm rest. He then went onto the couch and lay down, resting his head onto the pillow. Just before he put the blanket over him, Raven grabbed the blanket away from him.

"Raven what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked confused.

Raven smiled and said, "Well you told me I should go and do what I want to do right?"

"Right," Beast Boy replied still confused.

Raven smiled and then laid herself onto Beast Boy her arm wrapped around his stomach, and her head laying upon his chest. "Well I want to be with you," Raven said as she placed the blanket over the two of them.

"Oh," Beast Boy said. He smiled and then moved a little so Raven could be slightly more comfortable. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and then soon they were drifting off to sleep.

But that proved to be fruitless, as the alarm rang and both got up quite angrily.

"I swear I am going to destroy that lousy alarm. Almost every time we get comfortable, that thing ruins the mood. Kind of like you sometimes," Raven playfully teased him.

"Yeah, it―Hey!" Beast Boy said as he tackled Raven playfully to the couch pinning her down. Raven and Beast Boy all the while laughing lightly. He looked at her and said, "You do realize that I now owe you some payback right."

"Oh no, what could you possibly do to get me back," Raven said sarcastically. Raven was in undying gratitude that her powers were now more manageable than what they were. She otherwise would feel horrible about

"Well how about―" but he was interrupted before he was able to finish. The common Room doors flew open and he jumped back, not wanting the other Titans to see them in this compromising position. Robin was the first to reach the console as he pulled up the info on what the disturbance was.

"Looks like Dr. Light found another bank vault," Robin said as he saw the video of Dr. Light trying to break into the vault. He turned to face the other Titans and proclaimed, "Titan's Go!" He, Starfire, Cyborg and Jinx ran out the doors so they could deal with this minor annoyance.

"I swear I am going to make him regret ruining this for us," Raven said as she got up from the couch and waited for her beau to get up as well.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said as he and Raven walked to the Common Room doors. Just before they left the Common Room, Beast Boy whispered into Raven's ear, "Don't think I forgot about getting you back. We'll continue it later."

An explosion was emitted as Dr. Light, finally broke through the twenty inches of titanium armor the vault door had provided. He walked into the vault and spotted all the gold everywhere within the vault "Well it looks like I'm going to have a very bright future ahead of me," he said. Using his suit's powers he created a giant dome of light, where he would be able to lift the gold with the slightest of ease.

Once the gold was loaded within the dome, he lifted his arms as the gold was hoisted into the air. However, once he moved something was aiming towards him fast. He noticed it but could not really move. So he dropped the gold to get out of the way of the projectile. It missed him but then exploded on the wall. He looked towards the direction it was thrown. "Who dares, stop the magnificent Dr. Light?"

"You know Dr. Light, for someone who is all about light, you sure aren't too bright. We always seem to go through this," Robin exclaimed to the second rate villain. They had entered through the hole Dr. Light had made when he broke into the bank.

"Ah the Teen Titans, why don't you let me brighten your day!" Dr Light proclaimed as he shot a blast of light energy towards the Titans.

"Titans move!" Robin exclaimed. The Titans jumped in all directions avoiding the blast that was hurdling towards them. Robin was the first to go in and attack Dr. Light. Using the shapes shifting bo-staff Beast Boy had gotten him, Robin's staff changed in to a long kunai chain. Once he threw it, it wrapped itself around Dr. Light making him incapable of using his arms. Robin pulled the chain and Dr. Light fell to the floor.

Growing angry, Dr. Light yelled and an energy field emitted within the chain expanding itself. Once his shield was gone the chain fell limply to the floor and Dr. Light pushed himself away from it.

Robin pulled the chain back to him and once he had it within his grasp, it transformed back into a bo-staff. He stood there looking at Dr. Light thinking of what his next move should be. Meanwhile Starfire and Cyborg charged at him getting ready to make their move. Starfire began to fire starbolts, while Cyborg charged at him.

Dr. Light put up a shield to block the starbolts, but could not stop Cyborg from tackling him to the ground. Getting back on his feet quickly, Dr. Light fired another energy blast and hit Cyborg directly on the chest and sent him flying back. Starfire continued to fire her starbolts, so he created an energy whip and wrapped it around Starfire making her stop shooting them. He then threw her to the wall closest to her.

Cyborg shook his head as so to be no longer dazed. He then saw one of the steel beams that were bent. Smiling he picked up the steel beam with the slightest ease. Holding it like a baseball bat, he ran towards and swung it at Dr. Light.

Not being able to react quickly enough, Dr. Light was not able to put a powerful enough shield to stop the steel beam. However he did manage to block it so a majority of the damage it would have caused. He was once more brought down to the ground, and as he looked at the half human Titan coming at him, Dr. Light extended an energy sword from the top of his right hand. He quickly got up and sliced away most of the beam, like cutting a knife through butter.

Cyborg was shocked for a minute, but quickly regained his composure and threw the piece of the steel beam he had in his hands away. He jumped back and then formed his sonic cannon. "You should know by now that sound trumps light every time," Cyborg proclaimed as he fired his sonic cannon. However it was harmlessly deflected away by a shield Dr. Light had formed on his left arm.

Dr. Light looked at the ceiling above Cyborg and smiled. "Well why don't we bury you in an avalanche of light and see," he said to the half metal Titan. Dr. Light withdrew his shield and sword and fired an energy blast at the ceiling. That part of the ceiling then collapsed and the dirt and ruble landed on Cyborg. Smiling Dr. Light turned his attention back to the gold and walked toward it.

Growing angry Robin charged at Dr. Light and pulled out eight of his birdarangs. He threw them all at once at the two-bit villain; unfortunately, Dr. Light saw this and fired electric bolts from his finger tips. All of his birdarangs were destroyed, but that did not stop him, Robin continued to charge at the villain until he was a close combat range. Robin then began to use his martial arts knowledge and attacked the light obsessed villain.

Robin threw nonstop punches and kicks at the villain, giving him no opening to attack, however what Robin failed to realize was that Dr. Light had created a light energy whip in one of his hands. Dr. Light then wrapped as quickly as he could the whip around Robin, immobilizing him at the moment. "Little boys like you should towards the light," Dr. Light said to the leader as he fired and energy blast from the light bulb on his chest sending Robin flying.

Starfire was saw that Robin was fighting the villain and went to help him. But once Dr. Light had fired his energy blast and saw Robin flying, Starfire immediately went to catch Robin. However once she did, the amount of force that had hurdled toward her was so great that it caused them both to fly back into a wall.

Raven was fed up with him, not only for interrupting her time with Beast Boy, but for hurting her friends. Raven used her dark powers to teleport herself behind him, getting ready to end this so they could finally go home. Dr. Light felt a cold chill run down his back, as he knew what was behind him, but unlike before he was not as afraid. Raven had appeared behind him, using her dark powers to make herself tower over him, as dark tendrils lashed out of her cloak.

"Why don't you just give up, you know how this is going to end," Raven said in her monotone voice. Ordinarily Dr. Light would have wet his pants by now, but instead he smiled at the dark empath.

"Ah, if it isn't the dark witch of Titans," he said menacingly, "Allow me to show you towards the light!" Dr. Light reached around behind him, pulling out a small disk from his back and then throwing it underneath Raven. This engulfed her in a bubble of light, but unlike the one he trapped Kole in, you were only able to see her silhouette.

Dr. Light continued to smile as he took a few steps towards the sphere until he was just in front of it. "Let's see how well your dark powers work, when surrounded by nothing but light!" Dr. Light proclaimed as he pressed a button on his right arm. The bubble grew even brighter, and all that was left was Raven screaming.

Beast Boy had been a rat crawling around to get behind the light villain, waiting for the right moment to strike. But, once Raven was captured he had abandoned that thought and went right back to his human form. He ran to Raven hoping he would be able to get her out of her prison, but once the cage was shot up with light, Beast Boy was flown back slightly, as all he heard was Raven screams.

He quickly got back up on his feet and noticed that the ball of light that had Raven trapped inside was still glowing even more brightly than before, but Raven had ceased her screaming. Fearing the worst, he turned to the villain that had hurt her. When he saw the villain smiling, something inside him snapped, all that was left was an instinct to exact revenge.

Dr. Light had walked back to where the gold was getting ready to pick it up once more, but stopped when he noticed a large green hand wrapped around his arm. Confused he looked to who the hand was connected to. It was then he saw a large green gorilla glaring at him in utter anger. Before he could react, Dr. Light was thrown to the wall adjacent to him. He hit the wall hard, but before he could get up off the floor, he felt something grab his legs and was quickly hoisted up.

Beast Boy was beyond his usual anger and had no focus on what he was doing; all he knew was his instincts. The gorilla began to bash Dr. Light against the floor and wall as though he were a baseball bat. After the fourth time hitting the floor, Dr. Light shot an energy blast at the large green gorilla in front of him. This managed to disorient the gorilla for a moment so that he would release him. No wasting another second, Dr. Light got up getting ready fire another energy blast but was stopped. Four long cuts and made its way to his right hand, cutting his ability to use and of his energy based attacks with that gloved hand of his. Apparently, now in front of him as a giant green bear, whose eyes were just as angry as the gorillas!

Beginning to get scared, Dr. Light lifted his other hand, but was also scratched at by the bear's elongated claws, making it no longer able to fire energy based weaponry. Beyond scared, Dr. Light looked at his destroyed gloves and quickly reached behind him to somehow contain the green bear, but was far too slow, as the bear tackled him to a wall.

The green bear saw that the villain was now disoriented so he stood on his hind legs and then began to slash at the villain. He did not stop or pay attention to where he was striking; all he knew was that he needed to destroy this person.

Raven began to stir to as she looked around her surroundings; she felt light-headed and could not quite get a bearing on where she was. However when she heard screams, she directed herself towards the source. Once she got a good look at what was happening; she could not believe her eyes. The man she had cared for more than anything in this world was hurting the villain that had attacked them. But this was far worse than what he usually did. Quickly getting to her feet, Raven began to run towards the two, hoping to stop Beast Boy before he did something he regretted. "Beast Boy, stop, don't!" Raven yelled.

The bear heard the faint voice of someone familiar. He ceased his onslaught at the villain in front of him and turned his attention to the voice. He saw a girl with purple hair and a blue cloak run towards him, but did not recognize her. Bearing his fangs he readied himself to attack whoever it was. But then the faint vision of this same girl popped into his head. It showed her face in full view with a small but kind smile at him. It only lasted a second, but that was all that was needed. The bear calmed down and then once more transformed into the green boy as before.

Raven saw her beau transform back into himself. She then saw that he seemed a bit dizzy. He began to stumble and was about to fall over, but just before he did she manage to catch him. "You ok," Raven asked worried for his well being.

Still feeling a bit groggy, Beast Boy shook his head and then turned his attention back to Raven. "Yeah I'll be fine," Beast Boy answered. He got off of Raven and stood beside her. The other Titans soon joined them and quickly went to examine the condition of Dr. Light.

He was in a ball scared out of his mind. He had long cuts all over his suit; luckily none of them had penetrated his skin. However, he still was too scared to move or speak. When Beast Boy saw him, all that he felt was sorrow and guilt. Raven looked to her boyfriend and felt the guilt flowing out of him. In hopes to help him she hugged him tightly and told him it was going to be alright.

Cyborg approached the two and said, "Man B.B., what did you do to him?"

Beast Boy was about to answer, but Raven had interrupted him. "Cyborg, why don't we discuss this at home? I don't think here is the best place."

Cyborg was about to reply, but then got a death glance from Raven, so he decided to drop it at the moment.

Raven then let go of Beast Boy for a moment so she could go talk to Robin. "Robin, I'm going to take Gar, Cyborg, and Jinx home ok? Can you and Starfire handle things here?" Raven asked their leader.

Robin looked at Raven and at the rest of the Titans. "Yeah, we should be ok, but once we are all home," Robin said and then directed his attention to Beast Boy," Beast Boy, we are going to talk about what happened earlier, understand?" Beast Boy nodded and then looked solemnly away from the others.

Raven was worried about him, but decided to wait until they were home before comforting him. "Cyborg, Jinx, come on we're going home," Raven said to her two friends as she walked towards Beast Boy. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it affectionately. Cyborg and Jinx were beside them, and then Raven teleported all of them back to Titan's Tower.

They landed in the Common Room and all went to sit down on the couch. Cyborg and Jinx sat at one end of the couch, while Raven and Beast Boy sat in the middle. Raven once again grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Beast Boy looked to his empath girlfriend and gave her a kind thank you smile. He reached over and gave her a loving hug. After the released one another, they got comfortable on the couch as they waited for the others.

After Starfire and Robin returned they had a long talk about what Beast Boy did, but decided to dismiss it since no serious damage had been done to Dr. Light. The rest of the day the Titan's spent together in the Common Room watching a few movies until it got late. Beast Boy and Raven were the first to go as the left hand-in-hand.

They walked through the halls until they reached Raven's Room. Once the door opened she began to walk in, but stopped when she felt a tug on her hand. She looked back to Beast Boy and saw that he had not moved. "Is something wrong Gar?" Raven asked worryingly.

Beast Boy was brought out of his daze and looked at Raven. "No, No, sorry was just thinking is all," he responded.

"Ok," Raven replied. She walked back towards to her room, but stopped when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked back at him and then he began to speak again.

"Actually Raven, if it's alright with you, I think I'll sleep in my room tonight," Beast Boy said to her.

Raven did not understand. Why did he want to sleep in his room? Was it because of earlier? Was it something she did? She did not have a clue as to why he said this. "What? Is there something wrong with my room?" Raven asked curiously.

"No, No," Beast Boy said as he walked toward her and then enveloped her in a hug. "It's just that I'd like some time to think by myself. And I think I can do that best if I'm by myself tonight."

"And you can't do that in my room?" Raven asked him.

"No, it's not that I can't, it's just I need some time alone is all? You can survive one night without me can't you?" Beast Boy replied.

"Yeah, I can. Ok if that's what you want, I'm fine with it," Raven said solemnly.

Beast Boy picked up on Raven's sadness and said, "But, I promise to make it up to you tomorrow morning, ok," Beast Boy replied as he leaned down and kissed her.

Raven smiled after they kissed and said, "You better." The hugged each other tighter one last time and then went to their separate rooms to sleep alone for the first time since they've been together.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about my hiatus about this story, lately my interest in it is lacking, but now I'm back. So please enjoy this next chapter on Final Fight. Oh and for those who are reading A Little Faster, it will be done before the end of this year. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW :)**


	4. Beast Boy's Birthday pt 1: Titan's gift

**I'M BACK WITH STORIES AND CHAPTERS FOR EVERYONE!**

**But for now please enjoy this installment of Final Fight!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The sun light began to fill the room as the sun rose from the horizon introducing a new day. Moaning and groaning could be heard from the barely sunlit room, as the sunlight showed the green painted walls. The room was clean, minus the stacks of boxes, and cupboard, and the king size bed with someone sleeping on it. Beast Boy's eyes began to slowly open as the sun had hit his face. Being blinded by the light Beast Boy brought up his hand to block against the light, however, once he looked upon his hand, he realized what day it was, and what the possible outcome would be.

"Well looks like today is the day. I just hope it doesn't go as I hope it does," Beast Boy said to himself as he sat up on his bed staring at his hand. He gripped his hand and it made a large and many cracking noises. He got up from his bed and then undressed out of his current uniform. He found a new clean uniform and went to putting it on. He was thankful that Raven's cleanliness habits had rubbed off on him making him do his laundry more and cleaning up a lot more than he used to. H put on his uniform and saw that it was a little tight. He knew he had grown but the Titans had already extended his uniform as much as they could. Sighing Beast Boy decided that it was time to get a new uniform all together. He slipped on his gray gloves and went to leave his room.

Beast Boy went out of his room and proceeded to the kitchen so he could make himself breakfast. As he walked he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something but he did not know what. About halfway to the kitchen, the thought that had been nagging him at the back of his neck emerged. He had forgotten to go say good morning to Raven before he went to the Common Room. He quickly turned around and went straight to Raven's room with no intention of stopping.

He had reached Raven's door and stood outside it for a moment. He couldn't remember if he should knock or not. He thought that Raven had told him that he was the one person that did not have to knock to enter her room, being that he was the only one other that Starfire on occasion to enter her room. He shrugged and went into Raven's room without any warning what so ever. He looked around the room and saw that everything was still where it was, not that he expected the room to change at all overnight. He then looked to the circular queen sized bed and saw that Raven was still asleep. He smiled and went over to her.

He looked at Raven's content face and couldn't help but smile even more at how beautiful she looked. He bent down and gently kissed Raven on the cheek. He was trying to let herself enjoy sleeping in once again, but that little kiss woke her up albeit slowly.

Raven's eyes flickered open slowly and she looked slightly up to see the smiling face of the green boy she cared about more than anyone. She smiled which in turn made Beast Boy smile more. "Morning Ra-" was all Beast Boy got out before Raven shot her arms out of bed and wrapped them around Beast Boy's neck and pulling him down to the bed with her. She hugged him so tight, as though to never let him go. She then let go of him slightly only to capture his lips in a fiery passion. Beast Boy did not object to this and kissed her back with as much intensity as she was giving off.

After ten minutes of intense making out, the couple stopped and looked deeply into one another's eyes. They smiled and Raven said, "Happy birthday, Beast Boy." Beast Boy smiled even greater and gave her one more, chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, Rae," Beast Boy said quietly after he had kissed her.

Beast Boy rolled onto his back and the Raven laid her head on top of his chest. She sighed in content she had missed this especially since Beast Boy had been her pillow the last few months. The previous night she was restless, no matter how hard she tried it was hard for her to sleep with the comfort of Beast Boy's chest underneath her head. But now that he was back, she felt at peace and just let the comfortable calmness ensue.

Twenty more minutes passed and neither Titan had moved from their comfortable positions. But all of a sudden a loud rumbling noise came out of nowhere which startled both of the Titans. It continued for a few seconds before the both realized that it was Beast Boy's stomach that was making the noise. "Looks like someone is hungry, huh?" Raven said to him. They both shared a light laugh before getting out of bed.

Beast Boy looked to Raven and saw that she only had on her black lace bra and panties and he was surprised that he did not notice this before. Of course his eyes were closed almost the entire time. He smiled at Raven which made Raven blush but at the same time smile. She quickly went into her bathroom and took care of herself before she went to her closet to grab a clean uniform for herself. Raven put the uniform on and made her way over to her green beau who had not moved from his sitting position on the bed.

When he saw that Raven was coming over he got up from the bed and stood there. Raven stopped a few centimeters away from Beast Boy, and looked up into his deep emerald eyes. She smiled and then closed the distance between them giving him a quick but loving kiss. Beast Boy smiled and then grabbed Raven's hand as they exited her room going to the Common Room so they enjoy a breakfast together.

The walk to the Common Room was quite but comfortable as both Titans were holding hands walking side by side with one another. They finally made it to the Common Room but Raven stopped abruptly in front of the doors that led to the Common Room. Beast Boy looked at Raven and wandered why she stopped. Before he could ask, Raven let go of his hand and enveloped him in a large hug. Beast Boy stood there shocked for half-a-second, but then hugged her right away back. This made Raven hug him even tighter. "Happy Birthday Beast Boy, you have been the best thing that has ever happened to me," Raven whispered quietly to him.

Beast Boy was confused what had brought this out of Raven all of a sudden, but frankly he did not care. "Thank you Raven, you also have been the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I would do anything to keep you happy," Beast Boy whispered to her just as quietly.

Raven was overjoyed to hear this, but she did not want to spoil Beast Boy's surprise for him. So she let go of him slightly, smiled, looked into his eyes, and said, "Thank you, Beast Boy." Beast Boy smiled and the couple separated and then entered the Common Room.

Upon Entering the Common Room, all the lights were off and nothing could be seen in the darkness of the room. Even the giant windows were covered for some reason, and Beast Boy could not figure out what it was. "Raven what's-" was all he got out before the lights flashed on quickly and the other Titans yelled out, "Surprise!"

Beast Boy jumped a foot in the air and landed on his back. Luckily Raven let go of his hand just before he did otherwise he would she would be on the floor with him. Beast Boy quickly got up and looked in otter surprise at how far his friends had gone for him. There were at least two tables of full of food such as cake, candy, tofu, hot dogs, hamburgers, salad, and much more. A bit a ways from the table the game station was set up even more than before with surround-sound speakers and couch speakers as well. In the kitchen part of the Common Room the dining table was set up as though it was fit for a king.

"Guys this is amazing, but you didn't need to go all out like this for my birthday," Beast Boy said breathlessly.

"We wanted to show you how much we value you to this team, and what better way than a huge birthday party," Cyborg said to his green buddy as he gave him his birthday noggie. Beast Boy broke free as his other friends approached him.

Starfire and Jinx both gave him a big hug, and then Robin came up and gave him his birthday punch in the shoulder. Beast Boy rubbed his shoulder and then looked at each one of his friends and smiled. "Well since you guys went through all this trouble, I say "let's get this party started"!" Beast Boy yelled to his friends. Cyborg knew what to do, so he got his remote and started blasting the stereo with some of Beast Boy's favorite songs.

The party was starting out as a ball, the first thing the Titans did was dance in the Common Room to their hearts content. During some of the songs Starfire and Jinx would grinned up against their guys and Robin and Cyborg would just go with it. The only one who didn't seem to really dance was Raven. Beast Boy knew why she wasn't and he accepted that of her. So after he finished his dancing, he sat down next to Raven and waited for his friends to be done.

Once the Titans got their dance over with, Cyborg turned down the music and they proceeded to the table where the buffet of food was waiting for them. "Man everything looks delicious. Did you really make all this Cy, even the Tofu?" Beast Boy said as his mouth began to water.

"Yeah man, although trying to stomach making your nasty-ass tofu, was not easy," Cyborg replied jokingly. Best Boy slapped him on the arm and then he got one of the paper plates that was on the side of the tables and began to dig in.

About an hour later all the Titans were done eating for the moment and they all sat on their couch so the food could digest. "So guy's what's next, all I see that is left is the gamestation and cake," Beast Boy said as he placed an arm around is empath girlfriend.

"Well actually since it's only 9:06, we are gonna be watching a movie and it's one of your favorites to," Jinx said as she got up from the couch so she could put in the DVD.

Beast knew that they started his birthday early by he didn't know how early. In fact he got up early this morning himself. But to be only a little after 9 am amazed him all the more. "So what movie did you get for us to watch?" Beast Boy asked his friend.

"Why don't you ask the girl holding on to you, she's the one who picked it out for you," Jinx said as she got a blanket and then leaned against Cyborg's metal body.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Well it's the movie you have wanted to get for the last month, saying that it was one of the best movies you have ever seen," Raven said as she lifted her head off his chest.

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide and his ears perked up as he said, "You didn't."

Raven smiled and said, "I did."

Beast Boy looked to the screen and saw the menu title of his now favorite movie. "Skyline," Beast Boy whispered He looked back to Raven and enveloped her in the tightest hug he could muster. Raven couldn't help but laugh quietly at her boyfriend's happiness.

"So I take you like it then," Raven said to him.

"I love it, this is one of the most amazing presents I have ever gotten," he replied.

"Yeah but that's not the present I got you for your birthday that comes later," Raven said teasingly.

"Oh come on give me a hint to what it is, please," Beast Boy said once he let go of Raven.

"No," Raven replied in her monotone voice. Beast Boy decided to get clever and do "the face." Raven looked at the cute little cat form of Beast Boy with his giant eyes that covered most of his face. Raven smiled and went down to the cat's level and said quietly, "No."

Beast Boy turned back into himself, and felt a sharp pain when he did, but did his best not to make a face because of it. He knew why it had just happened; he just needed to keep it a bay for a while longer. He then grumbled a little bit and lay back onto the couch with his hands behind his head, trying to act like he was mad. Raven couldn't help but laugh at Beast Boy's "anger" as she laid her head his chest and rewrapped her arms around him giving him an "apology."

The other Titans looked at the Titans and laughed to themselves at what had just happened. "Ok guys now that that's out of the way, mind if we start the movie," Cyborg said as he picked up the remote for the DVD player.

"Sure dude, go for it," Beast Boy answered after he placed his left arm around Raven's shoulders and laid his hand on her back. Cyborg pushed play and then the movie began.

It was a long movie but a very good one at that. Beast Bo thoroughly enjoyed the alien invasion, people fighting back, and all around destruction of the movie. It truly was one of the best gifts he had ever gotten. And he couldn't wait for what else Raven had in store for him.

"Wow that was a pretty good movie, now I know why Beast Boy liked it so much," Robin said after the movie had ended. He then looked to the clock and saw that it was about 10:40 so he decided that it was as good as a time as any to go ahead and cut the cake. "Alright guys, what do you say we go and cut Beast Boy's cake?" Raven said as and Starfire got up off the couch.

"Yeah man, sounds like a good idea," Cyborg agreed. Then Cyborg and Jinx got up and went over to the kitchen to get Beast Boy's cake ready. This left Beast Boy and Raven alone on the couch for a moment.

"Well birthday boy, shall we go and enjoy that cake that we got for you?" Rae said with her head still on his chest content on not moving from where it is.

"Yeah, I could really use some food again, and cake sounds good right now," Beast Boy replied as he and Raven both got up and from the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

When they were all in the kitchen the cake was already set up and the candles were lit. "Yes now let us sing the song of birthdays to you friend," Starfire exclaimed as she took in a deep breath.

Beast Boy's began to sweat so he had to think quickly or before they embarrassed him with that song. "Starfire, remember what I asked you all yesterday?" Raven said to the alien girl.

Starfire was quickly reminded about what Raven had said yesterday. "Oh yes, I am most sorry, please Beast Boy commence with the blowing out the candles," Starfire said to her green friend.

"Uh ok, thanks Starfire," Beast Boy said confusingly, but was thankful to Raven for getting him out of that situation. He looked to his cake and boy did it look good. It was a white cake with white frosting all over it, probably vanilla. He was not fancy or special, just a simple square cake with his name in the middle and flower designs all on the edges of the cake.

"Alright Beast Boy time to make a wish," Jinx said to him.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and he knew what he wanted to wish for, and he hoped to the heavens that it would not happen, but another part of his mind told him that it was going to happen. Still he could wish upon it. He blew out the candles and everyone cheered. After the candles were removed The cake was cut and each Titan took a piece, Beast Boy getting the largest because of him being the birthday boy.

About 20 minutes later everyone could not eat anymore of the high sugar cake. Beast Boy was thankful to the Titans for getting him a cake made with powdered milk. It wasn't quite the same but was still pretty good. They all went back to the couch so they could digest once again the food they ate. "Alright guys I think it's time we get out Beast Boy's birthday presents," Robin said to his teammates. They all agreed and everyone except for Beast Boy and Raven left.

Once the other Titans left the Common Room to get his gifts, Beast Boy turned to Raven and asked, "Why aren't you leaving to get the gift you got for me?"

Raven smiled and then leaned into her boyfriend's body, with her head resting on his left shoulder. "Because, my gift to you is really special and private and I want you to be the only one to see it," Raven replied to his question.

"Oh," was Beast Boy's answer to that question. He then took his left arm and wrapped it around Raven's shoulder and rubbed her shoulder and arm.

A few minutes later the Titans came back with bags that each of the held. Beast Boy wandered what kind of gifts his friends had gotten him and felt like a hyper active 5 year old almost unable to conceal his excitement and curiosity.

The Titans each set their presents in front of Beast Boy and then sat down on the couch around him. "Alright Beast Boy so which gift are you going to open first?" Cyborg asked his green buddy.

"Oh please friend, do the opening of my gift first," Starfire exclaimed.

"Alright Star," Beast Boy replied. He picked up the bag and looked at the green paper sticking out of the bag. He took out the bag and then took out the gift she had gotten him. It was some of the newest games that had not been released in stores yet. Guess it's one of the perks of being a Titan.

"Wow Star this is amazing, I didn't know you knew what comics I liked. Thank you," Beast Boy said happily to Starfire, flashing her, his signature smile.

"She didn't, actually. If we didn't help her she would have gotten you her crown of meat," Jinx said.

Beast Boy still smiled at Starfire for the gesture. He then picked up a blue and green wrapped box. It wasn't very big but he couldn't tell what it was. "Who's is this?" Beast Boy asked his friend.

"That would be from me Beast Boy," Robin said to him.

"Alright," Beast Boy said to the Titan's leader. He ripped apart the wrapping and there was a sealed box. Robin handed him one of his bird-a-rangs so he could open it. After it was opened Beast Boy looked at what it was. It was another book, but not a comic book, but rather an encyclopedia.

"Uh, thanks Rob, it's thoughtful," Beast Boy said skeptically.

"It's an encyclopedia of animals, across the whole universe. I called Dr. Fate, and gave me this book so you could learn more animals and transformations," Robin said to him.

"Oh, wow that's amazing Robin, Thanks," Beast Boy said to him and smiled.

"Alright B next comes our gift," Cyborg said as he handed Beast Boy a small box.

"What do you mean "our gift" Cy?" Beast Boy asked questionably.

"Well, me and Cy, decided to get you one gift, that will knock your socks off," Jinx said to the green Titan.

Beast Boy still had a confused look on his face, so he decided to open the box. When he did he picked out a key with a key chain on it, and was even more confused.

"Uh guys, what is this?" Beast Boy asked his two friends.

"Its key, green bean," Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

"Uh, I can see that, but what does it go to?" Beast Boy asked his friends again.

Cyborg grabbed the remote and put on the screen the Titan's garage. When he zoomed in, they saw a cat the Titans had not seen before. "Happy Birthday BB, we got you a car and tuned it up for you to," Cyborg said to him.

Beast Boy's face was awe stricken as he looked at the car. It was a 2010, Chevy Camaro, with 5-Zigen rims, racing stripes, and a ghost spoiler. Not to mention they tuned it up.

"Dudes, this unbelievable, I have a car. Thank you both so much it's amazing," Beast Boy said breathlessly as he could not believe his eyes. After a few minutes of taking in all the gifts he had received. Soon he settled down and was basking in the company of his friends. A moment later the comfortable silence was broken by Starfire.

"Raven where is your gift? Did you not get the presents of birthdays for your beloved?" Starfire questioned Raven.

"Yeah girl, didn't you get your boyfriend a present for his own birthday," Jinx said to the dark empath. At these questions, Raven began to blush furiously and put her head down in an attempt to hide it.

Beast Boy placed a finger under her chin and pushed it up so she could look at him in the eyes. Beast Boy smiled at her and this made Raven calm down. She looked to her friends and said, "Yes I have a gift for him, but it's something that he can only see," Raven said to her friends.

The Titans were confused but she had already explained how she wanted to spend the day with him, so they respected it. "Speaking of which," Raven said and then stood up, "Beast Boy, can we go so I can give you your present?"

Beast Boy stood up and said, "Sure Rae, we can." They then walked out hand in hand leaving the Titans there to clean up the mess of their party. They looked at their mess and groaned at how long it was going to take.

Raven and Beast Boy walked down the hall until they made it to Beast Boy's door. They stopped in front of it and Beast Boy began to speak. "So my present is in my room?" At this Raven began to blush a giggle a little bit.

She took a step to Beast Boy and said, "No Gar, it's not I need to get it first, but I would like for you to wait in your room, while I go get it, ok."

"Ok," Beast Boy replied.

"Good I'll be right back," Raven said seductively as she ran a finger from the base of his neck, going up his neck and then flicking off his chin.

Beast Boy could hardly contain himself right there. He wanted to so badly just kiss her right then and there. But he could wait a few minutes. He opened his door and walked into his room. He could still see that it looked the same as it did this morning and decided to clean up a bit before Raven got back. He put all the boxes into one corner of his room, so now his room looked much better. He sat down on the bed and waited patiently Raven to return.

A few more minutes passed, and Beast Boy was still waiting, it felt like these were the longest minutes of his life. Then suddenly the door swished open, and Beast Boy knew who it was due to their scent. It was Raven, and he couldn't wait to see what Raven had gotten him for his birthday.

When he saw Raven, his eyes went wider the dinner plates and his draw dropped to the floor. It was utter disbelief for him.

* * *

**I am finally back after such a long hiatus. I'll tell you trying to come up with inspiration is hard, but I finally managed to do it. And now we are starting to get to the the action of Beast Boy's tale. And if you can guess what Raven's gift is, then you will get a sneak peek at my next story. Please put it in a review. Now I hoped you enjoy this new chapter, and let me say just this: _I'M BACK AND THIS STORY IS NOW GOING TO BE BETTER THAN EVER BEFORE!_ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY AND CHAPTER! :) :)**


	5. Beast Boy's Birthday pt 2: Raven's gift

**Its finally here Raven's Gift to Beast Boy**

* * *

Chapter 5

Beast Boy looked at his pale girlfriend, she was wearing a purple see-through nightgown. It had lace on the bra and panties of her outfit, and there was a light purple cover that was see-through, so you could see her lingerie. She had a seductive smile on her lips and she stepped into Beast Boy's room, and locked the door behind her.

With each step she took, she swayed her hips and Beast Boy could not help but look at each curve, and each part of Ravens body. It aroused him, and made him think of things he wishes he could do to Raven at that very moment. After a few more feet, Raven reaches Beast Boy and extends her hands to him. Beast Boy accepts the hand and she gently pulls him up.

"Gar, we've been together for a little over six months now, and we've been sleeping in the same bed for a little over six months now," Raven said quietly to her green beau. "And now I'd like to give you your birthday present."

"What is it?" Beast Boy said quietly as he was still mesmerized by Raven's beauty.

She leaned in closer so her mouth was right next to his ears and whispers, "It's me. I want you to take me, all of me."

At first Beast Boy did not know what to think. Here she was in beautiful lingerie, and she was telling him for him to take her. It took a moment for that idea to register, but when it did Beast Boy wasted no time. He captured Raven's lips with his own and began the most intimate kiss he had ever given.

Soon enough he picked up Raven by her ass and placed her on the bed, not breaking the kiss he was still giving her. He got on top of her gently and began a heated make-out session, letting his hands explore her body. He massaged the sides of her body gently, caressing it with the gentlest of care. Raven had her arms wrapped around his neck so he could not move and she could get the fully intimacy of his lips.

Beast Boy soon found his way to Raven's chest and began to massage the right breast with his hand. Her bra was still on but Raven could feel his hand on her breast massaging it making her go crazy with ecstasy. He soon brought his other hand to her left breast and began to kneed and massage both at the same time, while giving Raven the make-out session of a life time.

After a few more moments passed Raven decided to take control and rolled over so that she was on top and he was on bottom. This gave Raven able to put more pressure and intimacy into her kisses. She took one of her hands and grabbed a handful of his hair massaging his head at the same time. This also gave Beast Boy a little more room to roam his hands on Raven's back

For a few moments all Beast Boy did was gently caress Ravens back, making her as comfortable and relaxed as possible. But then he stopped at the back of Ravens nighty and bra, and as gently as he could he unhooked the hooks and undid the straps so that her bra would tenderly fall off. Raven noticed this, but did not care, for all she did was slightly push her body up, so Beast Boy could throw her nighty top to the side.

Once this was done Beast Boy put his hands underneath Raven and continued to massage her naked breast while she was on top of him in only her light purple lacy panties. This gave Raven a new sensation in intimacy she had not felt yet, and she loved every second of it. After a few more kisses were given, Beast Boy reluctantly stopped and began to slowly kiss her neck and move his way south. He had to adjust himself slightly as he kissed his way down Raven.

He finally gotten to Raven's breast and he began sucking on Raven's right erect nipple. Raven could not believe the amount of pleasure she was feeling right now, and while her green beau was sucking on her breast she pulled him closer to her laying her head on top of his to get even more pleasure out of it. After a few more moments, Beast Boy managed to push Raven slightly up and then he attacked the other breast giving it the same amount of sucking and pleasure to his pale skinned love.

Raven soon couldn't take much more of the pleasure she was getting from him. It was his birthday after all, she should be giving him pleasure she thought. So she pushed herself up from Beast Boy so that she was being supported by her arms she than sat up and pulled Beast Boy up along with her. Raven grabbed a hold of his costume and lifted the shirt part above his head and took it off. She then went for his pants and belt, while Beast Boy kicked off his shoes.

Raven slowly took off the belt and pants, teasing Beast Boy say that he was gonna have to wait for his turn. But eventually, Beast Boy, like Raven was sitting only in his boxers. Raven then pushed Beast Boy back onto the bed and attacked his lips once more. While they were kissing, the two lovers rubbed their legs against one another as well as their bodies, to increase the spark between them and making them all the hotter for one another.

Soon Raven began to kiss her way down Beast Boy she started at his neck, and then moved to his muscular pecks and down to his washboard abs, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as she eventually reached his boxers. She grabbed a hold of boxers and slowly pulled them down, leaving his erect member a full freedom. She looked at it for a moment, before she moved closer to it.

At first all she did was leave butterfly kisses as she went up and down it. Beast Boy grabbed the bed sheet on his bed he was already feeling the arousal Raven was giving even at the beginning, but now, he was feeling a whole new sensation of pleasure and he liked it. Raven could see that this was making him even hornier, so she decided to take it a bit father. Raven began to engulf his member. It took a moment for her to put it in her whole mouth but, she managed to.

Raven began sucking on his member, and this did get a response out of him. Beast Boy gripped the sheets even tighter, and began to moan slightly at the amount of pleasure Raven was giving him. She then tried to push it even farther and bobbed her head up and down his member, giving him a greater feeling than he had ever experienced. This continued for a while longer before Beast Boy gripped the bed tightly and shot hot seed all into Raven's mouth. She drank it up eagerly, enjoying his taste within her.

Raven then put her face back to Beast Boys and looked deeply into his emerald green eyes. Before she attacked his lips once again in a fiery passion she did not even expect to have. Beast Boy could not believe all the passion Raven was going at him with. He nearly fainted just at the way she was kissing him. It wasn't long before Raven pushed herself reluctantly away from him to look at him once more. She then looked down and his erect member, and moved herself accordingly.

She positioned herself over Beast Boy's large member, looked at him and said, "Are you ready?" Beast Boy gave a light nod, indicating that he was ready to become one with her. She then lowered herself onto him and took him all the way in. She had to stop when she felt him against her hymen, but then pushed his giant member through, breaking her hymen, and she could finally feel him and her as one.

At first it hurt her so she just stayed at the position she was in, but Beast Boy had other ideas, he began to buck his hips up and down, so he could go up and down in Raven at least a little bit. This took Raven a few minutes to get used to and while she was, it was hurting her slightly, but then and overcoming desire filled her up, and she knew it needed to be quenched. So she began to buck her hips back and forth, in an attempt to fill that desire within her.

Beast Boy could still not believe that this was happening. Here they were in full view of each other, exposed to only each other, and they were making love, not just having sex. Beast Boy was happy his hand returned to normal before, she saw him completely naked, but at this point he could care less, what was going to happen later. All he cared about was that he was with the women he cared about more than anyone else in this world, and they were both at their absolute happiest.

As Raven continued to buck her hips back and forth upon Beast Boy's member, she began to moan, to release the desire building inside her, and the longer it went on the louder she got.

Eventually Beast Boy decided that it was his turn to give Raven some more pleasure instead of her rocking back and forth on top of his member. So he sat up and Raven wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to get more pleasure into her, but this did not last long, because then Beast Boy flipped them around so that Raven was on the bed and Beast Boy was on top of her. Beast Boy then went in and out of her, giving her the pleasure so she wanted right now.

Raven let go of Beast Boy at this point and began to rub her body with her hands to produce the desire further, massaging her breasts, rubbing her face and stomach, in any attempt to fill up this desire. She could not believe how much desire her green beau could give to her, and she to say the least was enjoying every minute of it.

Even though this was the longest she had ever felt this kind of pleasure and desire, all good things must come to its close. Raven could feel herself coming closer and closer, and felt she was about to explode any minute from all this ecstasy. So she wrapped her arms around Beast Boy, and was close to each other once again and still bucking at each other's hips to increase this feeling of exploding.

"Cum with me, Gar," Raven whispered quietly to her green beau. Beast Boy looked at her beautiful amethyst eyes and smiled before he captured her lips and they bucked even faster. And sure enough they reached their final climax and came inside each other, releasing all of their desire, passion, and love. They bucked a few more times, this time far more slowly, to make sure that they got every moment they wanted.

With their arms still around one another, Beast Boy rolled over and Raven with him so that he was underneath of her, while still being inside her. They were exhausted, and could fall asleep right then and there. So they got the covers and wrapped it overtop of them so they could fall asleep and get their energy back up. They looked at each other one more time and captured one another's lips to give each that last bit of love they wanted.

Once they separated Raven laid her head on Beast Boy's chest and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait, summer vacation was quite busy do to work, and I never found the time to write anymore, but now im in college again and can continue to finish this story hurray. And for those wandering about the sequel to A Little Faster i have not written it yet, but i would like those who truly enjoyed the story, to help write it. There are 4 slots open to help me write the story, anyone can help write it its up for grabs. I did come up with a title name To Hell We Ride. Well enjoy this installment of Final Fight and hopefully it will not take me as long to update this time :)**

**P.S. To get the spots on the sequel just private message me more better yet say so in a review**


	6. Master

**I'm back and I'm here to stay! Please enjoy and review the more reviews the better it is :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Titans minus Beast Boy and Raven were cleaning up the Kitchen and Common Room, since the party for Beast Boy had ceased after his departure. All the trash had been put into the cans and then took it out, all counter tops were cleaned and dishes were in the dish washer being cleaned. Also all the party favors were put away for the next time a party would be held.

"Well guys I think that's everything," Cyborg said to his friends.

"Yeah so why don't we just head over to the couch and watch a movie or two, since Raven will apparently will be staying with Beast Boy the rest of the day," Robin incurred.

"Oh yes, that sounds most wondrous," Starfire agreed with her spiky haired boyfriend.

"Sure, why not, just because its little BB's birthday, doesn't mean he isn't the only who to have fun," Jinx said. They all walked over to the couch and Robin popped in _The Incredible Hulk_. (AN: I do not own any rights to the Incredible Hulk)

"Knowing BB, he would probably say that this movie sounds like him. Where he is a man with a big green man inside him," Cyborg laughed slightly, and his friends joined in minus Starfire for she did not really understand the joke. Robin said he would explain it to her later, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Starfire squealed lightly in delight and then wrapped her arms around his right arm, leaning her head on his shoulder.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Cyborg said the first thing since the Titans started the movie. "So guys, what you think Raven's birthday present to the grass stain will be?" Cyborg asked out loud. It was something that has been on their mind ever since Beast Boy and Raven left.

"I don't know Cyborg, but whatever it is, must be pretty important for her to want to be alone with him," Robin reiterated.

"Maybe our little Raven is going to propose to him," Jinxed said have seriously, while resting on the pillow, leaning on Cyborg's left arm.

The other Titans looked at Jinx skeptically for a moment or two, but then all went into a big laughter about it. "Yeah right, like that would ever happen," Cyborg laughed while trying to speak. Only Starfire was the one who did not join in the laugh, in fact she looked a little miffed that her friends thought that this type of thing was funny.

"Why do you all laugh at thinking Raven would propose to her love? I am to understand that marriage is the most marvelous expression of love for one to have," Starfire say confused and slightly angry.

They all calmed their demeanor a little, but the evidence of laughter was still plastered on their faces. "Star, were not laughing at the idea of a marriage proposal," Robin said starting to explain their sudden laughter.

"Oh, then why, I do not understand," Starfire said quizzically.

"It's because it would be Raven asking Beast Boy, it usually the guy who asks the girl to marry them. Not to mention they have only dated for a few months, I don't think they know if they want to be together forever, I'm hoping they are and for their best, but just the idea of Raven asking him seems pretty farfetched, and that's why we were laughing," Robin explained with a giant smile on his face.

"So it is funny that a girl, who wants to get married, asks the boy?" Starfire asked still slightly confused about the situation.

"Yeah, it's hilarious," Cyborg retorted still laughing at the whole situation along with everyone else. Starfire however did not find this to be very funny though.

"So tell me Robin, what if I was to be asking you the 'proposal of weddings?'" Starfire asked in slight anger. The team stopped laughing and Robin immediately turned to Starfire and started to sweat.

"Well Star… You see… The thing is… Uhh," Robin stammered trying to figure out how to best put this, without hurting his girlfriend's feelings. Starfire had her arms folded in front of her stomach tapping her foot, waiting for an answer, and wondering why he is stalling. Robin still tries to come up with an answer while at the same time hoping for some sort of distraction.

Cyborg finally intervenes and says, "Listen Star it not like we don't want them to stay together, we just think that they are just a bit to young as of right now, so we laughed because we don't want the fear of them breaking up to be a reality, isn't that right Robin?"

Robin turns to his half-robotic friend and nods in agreement. "Yeah, we want them to be together not to break them apart," Robin agreed mentally thanking his friend for the distraction.

Starfire's un-crossed her arms and her eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh yes now I understand, they are young, so making the jokes will not affect them," Starfire said attempting to understand.

"Exactly," Cyborg said with a smile. "Now why don't we cut the chit chat for now and finish the movie, while we wait for Raven and BB, to come back." The Titans returned to their respective positions on the couch and rewound the movie back to where they last remembered having it.

The movie was almost over, in where Hulk had just defeated Abomination and was now fleeing from the army. The Titans were content where they were, the girls leaning against the boys, and the guys having their arm around their girls shoulders. In a perfect world, this would be the most perfect way to stay and no one could ruin this moment. But as we all know nothing in this world is perfect.

As the screen went black indicating it was going to the next screen it instead went bright hot red and was smoking. The Titans looked at this and wandered what was happening. Soon the screen melted off until there was a gaping hole where there television once was. Smoke was still where the hole was so they were unaware at the moment what or maybe who could have done this.

Once the smoke cleared they saw what looked like two men holding large ray cannons. One man was dressed in a black t-shirt with an all white lab coat, along with black jeans and black shoes. The other man beside him was in a white polo shirt and dark blue jeans, with black shoes as well. As the emerged from the smoke, they walked into Titans Tower where the team got into their battle ready position, wandering who would be stupid enough to attack them in their own home.

"So this is where he lives, kind of odd looking wouldn't you say," One of the gentlemen said to the other.

"Yes, who in their right mind would want to live in a giant T, is absolutely absurd," The other man responded.

The Titans were annoyed that they were talking to each other when they had just invaded and damaged their home. "Hey!" Robin yelled at the men standing at the gaping hole in Titans Tower. The two men looked at the Titans and waited for them to say what they needed to say. "What are you doing, invading our home and wrecking it too?"

"You seem like a slightly intelligent human, tell us where he is?" The man on the left asked. He had black short hair, a smooth looking face, with dark black soulless eyes that would shielded by sleek like glasses. He had on a black trench coat with a white shirt and black pants, looked almost sophisticated.

"Where's who?" Cyborg asked confused on who they are looking for.

"Our master," the gentlemen to the right said. He was a little gruffier looking then his counterpart. His hair was brown and messy, and his eyes were a dark shade of green. He was not wearing glasses, but he had what looked like a 5 o'clock shadow. He had on a white lab coat with a black shirt and pants. He looked to be a scientist of some sort, but it was hard to tell.

"I don't know who this master of yours is, but I know that he is not here," Robin exclaimed as he ready is liquid bo-staff. "So why don't you do yourself a favor and leave in peace."

"Well it looks like these kids wish to play, wouldn't you say Dr. Rayne?" said the man with short black hair.

"Then I say let us accommodate, Mr. Dent," Dr. Rayne replied. They both reached behind their backs and pulled out what looked like weapons. Mr. Dent pulled out and short blade, about half the length of a katana. He held it in his hand backwards in where the blade was shown from the back of his hand. As for Dr. Rayne, he slipped on two gloves onto his hands, in where they looked like leather fighter gloves where the fingers were not covered, but the knuckles were not really that padded.

The Titans were prepared for a fight, they also knew their promise to Raven and they thought that since there were only two of them, that they would have no trouble. The two gentlemen smirked and stood perfectly straight all their defenses down, as though they were not even gonna try to fight. Mr. Dent raised his hand and said, "Alright, Now Attack!" And as soon as he said that a horde of minions jump and run into the tower where the two had made a hole.

This had definitely caught the Titans by surprise. But that was not going to stop them. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled and the four Titans went on the attack. Robin was the first on the attack. He took his self shifting bo-staff, and used it as that a bo-staff. He propelled himself into the air; he used this to attack the enemy from above. A small group of the minions was underneath him as he swung his bo-staff to knock them all around.

A closer look at the minions, Robin saw that they were wearing all black trench coats with black pants, and a black belt that had a laser-gun on one side, and a baton on the other side. Also their face was covered and all you could see was their eyes. And on their back was a katana that poked out of their coat. A few of the minions quickly recovered and started to use their weapons on hand to attack. It was quite a good tactic a few would fire the gun from a distant while those who wielded a sword and baton would attack head on.

Robin had been doing his best to keep up with the movements and blocking the attack of the enemy. His bo-staff had defiantly come in handy, for it was strong enough to withstand the onslaught of the lasers coming to him. However it was soon starting to overpower him, not to mention he had to defend himself against the enemies that came head on. So he decided to use his new weapons ability and thought of a different weapon to use.

His weapon began to shift and quickly became a spear, but this spear was able to expand and it had chain links in where he could spin it around and use it to attack enemies that also came from the side. He started to use his new weapon and attack the oncoming enemies and used it to slice their arms and legs, not to deeply but just enough so that they would be crippled and unable to be in use anymore for a while. He did this for a few of them, but it did not seem to bother them as they used their other body parts to make up for the slack.

This was starting to get Robin no where no matter what he did, they would not go down. That is until one of them charged at him and another fired at the same time. So to defend himself he used his spear to wrap around the leg on the attack enemy and intercept the laser attack. However what happened next was not what he expected. The laser went right through him and for a moment Robin was horrified, that someone had gotten blasted through and it was his fault. But that was quickly replaced with confusion when he started sparking electricity and then his head exploded off.

It was then Robin realized that they were merely robots that had really advanced training programs. He looked to his teammates and saw that they were holding back against the enemy because they made it a rule never to use full force on human opponents unless they were mutant, or if they caused serious damage to property or civilians. He then yelled, "Everyone listen, their just robots so no need to hold back!"

The other three titans understood and complied. Cyborg started to use his secret weapon compartments and actually hit them as though to cause serious damage. First his shoulder rockets were fired and hit line of enemies that was in front of him. But that alone did not keep them down for long for they soon jumped back to their feet although some of them did lose a limb or two. Cyborg then used his sonic cannon to continue the job, and started to blast holes in the chest cavities of the robots.

With each one he blasted, the robots heads would explode and would then shut down and stop working. Once he cleared his area, Cyborg yelled his catch-phrase, "Boo-yah!" But his victory was short lived when; more showed up in front him ready to attack. He sighed and whined, "Aw man, how many of these things are there?" He readied his sonic cannon to attack, when a wave of pick magic hit the robots and their heads were flown off. He looked to his right and saw his girlfriend, in which he figured from the attack. He smiled at her.

"Now, you boys can't have all the fun," Jinx said as she placed her hands on her hip and pointed it to the right. Unknown to her one of the robots snuck up behind her. He grabbed his katana ready to strike but his head was quickly shot off by a blue cannon. Jinx sweated as she feared when Cyborg fired that shot, but was relieved when it missed and hit the unknown assailant behind her. Cyborg walked up to her and stopped right in front of her, his arms crossed in front of him.

Jinx laughed nervously and put her hand behind her head and said, "Guess were even now." Cyborg smirked for a moment and then looked at his girlfriend. Their moment together was short however when more enemies came and attacked them.

"Why don't we worry about keeping count after this is over ok," Cyborg said. Jinx nodded and the two to them went off into battle.

Starfire was using her starbolts to blast off the heads of each of her foes, one by one. Lucky for her she had the advantage of flight so she could easily stay away. But that did not take for long. Starfire was not paying attention to those behind her and a few jumped on her back and brought her down to the ground. The robots then grabbed their batons and started to bash her, luckily it did not affect her to much being as strong as she is. So she used the eye to generate her star bolts and blasted them all away in a blind fury of power. But like Cyborg and Jinx more of them showed up in front of her already on the attack. Starfire started her onslaught of starbolts and threw as many as she could, but that did not stop them as they charged at her. However before they could reach her, they were frozen in place. She knew what caused this and fired a giant starbolt at the frozen robots and they all shattered.

Robin jumped next to Starfire and they smiled at one another. "Much thanks for your assistance Robin," Starfire said sincerely.

"No problem Star, but now is not the time for thanks we need to finish these guys off as quickly as possible.

"Yes, you are most correct," Starfire replied. They both attacked what remained of the robots that were in front of them.

Rayne and Dent merely stood and watched as the Titans attacked and destroyed their robots. A small smirk showed on both of their lips as they continued to watch the battle unfold. "It would appear that do have some skill would you not say?" Dr. Rayne said to Mr. Dent.

"Yes, I would love to get them on a dissecting table and see what makes them tick," Dent replied eyeing the heroes fight off the robots.

Rayne merely laughed at this. "Patience my friend, remember why we are here, then perhaps afterwards you can have your wish," Rayne said. Dent smiled at his comrades words. "Now I think it's time we end this farce, would you care to do the honors."

Dent smiled even bigger and said, "I'd thought you'd never ask. He took a few steps forward and rose on of his gloved hands to the battle between the Titans and the robots. His hand started to glow and crackle with energy and power. It was getting brighter and more ferocious, and eventually it got to the point where it had everyone's attention. But before anyone could react he yelled and released it from his hand with. With lighting quick speed it hit the center of the battle and blasted everyone to the walls of the room, including the Titans.

Dent put his hand down and looked at his handiwork. There was now a crater in where he had hit and all the robots were now in scattered parts everywhere. Rayne stepped forward and went besides his comrade and said, "I believe you overdid it with that. You just took out our wave of minions."

Dent laughed slightly and replied, "Oh well, it's not like we don't have more." They both then walked into the middle of the room just in front of the crater and looked to the walls of the room and saw the Titans struggling to get up. Both of them smiled as they waited for the Titans.

Jinx helped Cyborg to his feet and Robin was pushing a piece of ruble from Starfire's leg. Luckily no one got to badly hurt, but they had not expected something like that to happen to them. The Titans looked to the center of the room and saw the two foes standing as though nothing had fazed them. Robin was angry that something like this could happen especially when they had the home turf, nut he was also smart enough to realize that when the enemy has overwhelming odds and power, it's always good to call on backup.

Robin pulled out his communicator and dialed for Raven, he just prayed she would not be to upset with him.


	7. A Masters Power

**Please enjoy this new chapter and review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"I love you," Raven whispered to her love, as she laid her head on his head. Beast Boy could not believe what he had just heard her say. He had always thought that he would be the first one to say it. He just wished that it wasn't today that she had said it. But he knew Raven would want a reply to her open display of affection.

"Raven I-," but he was interrupted by the whole room shaking as though a bomb had just gone off. Raven and Beast Boy were startled by this and looked around the room trying to figure out where the shaking had originated from.

After a moment of failing to find the epicenter, Raven shrugged her shoulders and pushed Beast Boy gently back down as she laid her head back on his chest. She got comfortable as she took the blanket and put it around her and Beast Boy once more. Once she felt comfortable again she spoke. "I think you were about to say something to me."

Beast Boy knew what she wanted to hear and he also knew how hard it was for her to say it. "Yeah, I was," Beast Boy said. Raven propped herself up enough to where the blanket still covered her, and Beast Boy propped himself up on his elbows to look Raven in the eye. He took a deep breath and began to speak. "Raven I lo-," but once again it was interrupted when Raven's communicator began to ring so loud that it completely ruined what he was about to say.

Needless to say Raven was pissed, and was going to kill whoever it was. She used her powers to bring the communicator and at the same time she straightened her hair the best she could. Once she felt acceptable she opened her communicator, and low and behold it was Robin's face that she saw. She showed that she was very angry and ready to rip Robin a new one. "This had better be important, or I promise you, you won't like what comes later," Raven said threateningly.

"It is, there are villains here in the Tower, and we need your help to defeat them," Robin said hastily. After he said this a large groan was heard as Robin turned to see Cyborg being knocked back by more robots that the two foes had brought. Robin grunted and turned back to his communicator. "Raven you got to hurry I don't know how much longer we can keep them at bay."

Raven shut her communicator and sighed. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Beast Boy with comforting eyes looking at her. "Are our friends in trouble, Raven?" Beast Boy asked already knowing the answer. Raven sighed and then puller Beast Boy into a kiss. It was just a simple and loving kiss, but meant more than anything. After they separated Raven spoke.

"The team needs me to help them stop so villains," she said to him. Beast Boy nodded and began to look for his clothes. He found his underwear and then went to look for his uniform, but Raven stopped him before he could continue. Beast Boy looked at her confused for a moment and as he was about to speak Raven placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "I told everyone that it was your day off from crime fighting, it was supposed to be mine to unless they absolutely needed me, and I guess they do."

"I understand Rae," Beast Boy said as he looked at his purple haired love.

Raven smiled at him and gave him a loving hug. They hugged for what seemed like a lifetime although it was only a moment. "I'll be right back and when I do, I want you to tell me what you have to say, ok," Raven whispered to him in his ear. Beast Boy nodded and let Raven go so she could help their friends.

Raven teleported out of the room and left Beast Boy alone. He let out a deep sigh and knew what was going on; he only wished he had more time. He did not tell Raven that he got a glimpse of the enemy that attacked Cyborg. He did not know who it was, but he did recognize the technology. So he picked up his uniform and prepared himself.

Raven and teleported to her room and changed into her uniform as quickly as she could and then teleported to the Common Room where she was sure where all the fighting was going on. When she arrived the Titans were barely managing to fend off the onslaught of enemies that kept going after them.

Robin and Cyborg were using their Sonic Boom technique to blow as many enemies away as possible, while Jinx and Starfire combined their powers to do the same. But no matter how many they blew back more just kept on coming.

Raven had had enough of this and just wanted to get back to Beast Boy. She concentrated and her eyes turned white as she spoke her incantation. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Soon all the enemies that the Titans were fighting were incased in black magic and then thrown into the center of the room. Once they were all collected Raven crushed them as though they were a can of soda.

They were now only two enemies left, Dent and Rayne. Raven looked at them and felt something ominous, and yet strangely familiar as well. The other Titans converged to Raven so they could all fight as one. "Thanks for the save Raven," Cyborg said to his dark friend

"Yes, we would have been the toast if you had not aided us," Starfire continued

"No problem, now will someone bring me up to speed, and tell me who these clowns are," Raven stated to the Titans.

"Their names are Dr. Rayne and Mr. Dent. They say they are looking for their master whoever that is, and that nothing will stop them from getting to him," Robin explained.

"Ok," Raven understood. She looked to Robin for a moment. And then took her hand and slapped the back of his. Robin rubbed the spot she hit and looked at her skeptically. She gave him a death glare and said, "That was for calling me in the middle of something important. Be happy you only get that." Robin nodded and understood what she was talking about.

Rayne and Dent was just standing in the middle of room not having moved since the last time. They both looked at the girl in the blue clad cloak. Sniffing the air they eyed her more closely. "Rayne, she has our masters scent, but surely that is not true," Dent asked his comrade.

"No its not I have met him before, but the fact she has his scent means she may know where he is," Rayne replied.

Dent smiled and said, "Then I say we ask her "nicely" where he is."

"Good idea, my friend," Rayne replied. They both looked at the Titans and walked slowly to them.

The Titans got ready to face the new enemy and after the display they showed earlier, they need to be ready for anything. But there was one thing they were not ready for. One second they were walking to them, and the next they disappeared. The Titans were astonished that that had happened. "Could they be using cloaking technology," Jinx said waiting for them to make their move.

"Really you think we would use such pathetic tactics," a voice said behind them. The Titans tried to turn around but was too late. Rayne used his powers once more to blow Starfire, Jinx, Robin, and Cyborg to the far sides of the room leaving Raven alone with the enemy. Before Raven could however attack Dent went behind her and put her in a vice grip and covered her mouth so she could not say anything. Once Rayne fixed himself up he approached Raven calmly and continued. "So my dear, you have our Masters scent, we want to know where he is. Can you help us?

Raven merely mumbled since her mouth was covered. "My apologies, Dent remove your hand so she may speak, but if she tries anything put it back immediately," Rayne said to him. Dent nodded and removed his hand.

Raven let out a gasp of air and spoke once more, "I don't know who this master or yours is, and even if I did, you hurt my friends, so there is no way in hell I am going to help the likes of you."

Rayne sighed and said, "How disappointing." A moment passed before he spoke again "Dent, release her." Dent complied and let her go and then quickly moved out the way. Raven was ready to attack, but not before he put both his hands in front of her and she was blown back by an invisible force he caused. She struggled to get up after the attack Rayne had done, it felt as though a gorilla had punched her in the stomach. The other Titans staggered over to Raven and Starfire helped her friend to her feet. Cyborg, Jinx, and Robin stood in battle ready positions ready to defend their friends.

Rayne put his head down and shook it in disappointment. He did not understand why they were so futile on not giving up, or why they insisted they did not know their master, when his scent was in this place and all over that girl. But nonetheless, he was done with this foolishness, and he was sure Dent was to. So he decided to put an end to this. He stood up straight and raised his right gloved hand once more. And just as before and ball of light, energy, and power crackled in his hand.

He looked at the Titans and smiled. "You are right, you don't know who our master is, so I see no more reason for this continue any longer," Rayne stated. Dent went beside and stood watching with a smile on his lips.

The Titans were battered and they did not know what to do next, they had never faced an enemy such as this before. "Well looks like we're in trouble, eh guys," Cyborg said to his friends.

"There must be a way to win, I won't lose this fight," Robin said angrily. He was about to charge, but it was too late. Rayne had spoken one more time.

"Goodbye, dear Titans," said Rayne. And with that he fired his attack with the same blinding speed as before. The Titans knew they could not evade, so they hoped they could defend against it enough to be fine. However, the attack never hit them. The Titans looked at the smoke that the attack had caused and saw a figure in the midst of it. They had no idea who it could be, or who could withstand an attack such as that one.

The smoke cleared and it revealed none other than the Titans own green titan, Beast Boy. "You've grown stronger over the last 12 years Rayne," Beast Boy stated as he held his hand in the air. The Titans were relieved and astonished at what Beast Boy had done.

"Beast Boy what are you-," Robin started but was interrupted by Dent.

"I don't know who you are, but you will pay for trying to keep us from finding our master," Dent said as he disappeared. The Titans knew what was coming next and tried to warn Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy look out he can-," but something else happened instead. Beast Boy used his raised hand and punched the air, or rather it looked like that. They heard his fist connect with something, but unsure of what, that is until they saw Dent flop and roll on the floor back to Rayne.

Beast Boy smirked as he straightened his posture and said, "You should tell that pup there that he is going to need a lot more speed to keep up with me."

Rayne looked at his comrade and examined where Beast Boy had hit him, it was on the face, and his nose was red and bloody along with a black eye, cut lip, and a bruise cheek. He then smirked and chuckled before looking back to Beast Boy. He eyed him for a moment before walking to him, slowly.

Rayne stopped just a few feet in front of him and got a closer look at him before he smiled. "I see your powers have indeed reached their peak, Master," Rayne stated right before he got down on one knee and bowed. Dent quickly staggered to his feet while holding his face in pain. He looked at the man that had punched and what Rayne had said, and it made perfect sense to him. He walked to Rayne and knelt down next to him.

The Titans looked at this and were quite confused. They all approached Beast Boy to try and understand what was going on. Beast Boy glanced behind him and then gave a heavy sigh, seeing as he would have to explain what was going on. Robin was the first to speak of the Titans. "Beast Boy, what's going on here? Who are these guys? How did you do what you just do? And why did they call you 'Master'?"

He turned to the Titans and began to speak. "I don't have time to explain everything to you, but what I can tell you is that this will be the last you see of me," He said bluntly to them. The Titans were shocked but none more than Raven. She pushed her way in front of the others and put her hands on Beast Boy's shoulders. Rayne was about to protest and pry her off of him, but Beast Boy used his hand to gesture to him to stay put without alerting the others.

"Beast Boy, Gar, what are you talking about?" Raven pleaded to him.

He sighed once more and continued, "I'm going away Raven, and these gentlemen here are going to take me." He used his hand to gesture to the Titans what these two were here for. Rayne and Dent stood up and waited for their master to finish.

Raven was frantic, and did not register what was going on for a moment, all she could say was, "No, No, I will not let that happen! You are going to stay here with us, with the Titans, with me!" Tears threatened her eyes as they began to water. Beast Boy was sad at what he was doing but he knew it needed to be done.

He hugged Raven as tight as he could, and she returned his hug adamant on not letting him go. "Dent," Beast Boy said. Dent showed attention to Beast Boy at what he was about to say. "Knock them out." And before anyone could protest Dent used his power to knock all of them out before any of them knew what had happened. Raven however was spared since she was still in Beast Boy's arms.

Once she heard Beast Boy say that, she looked at her friends and was wandering, why would he tell him to do that? She turned her head again to look at the man she loved and was about to ask him, but was caught by his lips in a loving kiss, she became accustomed to. Raven closed her eyes and let the kiss sink in, but she was still going to ask Beast Boy what was going on. But she never got the chance, when she felt something hard hit her gut.

Raven let go of Beast Boy's lips as she looked at him. His face was sad, loving, and sorry, as she dipped into the darkness around her. Her body went limp in his arms as she was knocked out like the others. Beast Boy was holding her as he looked at her face; it still had the look not understanding on it, but still love. And that was all Beast Boy could ask for.

He slowly let Raven on the ground and placed her hands on her stomach. He looked at her one more time, and gave her one last kiss on the face. As he stood he looked at the other Titans with remorse and hopefulness. "Master we must leave now, it is time," Rayne said.

Beast Boy breathed in deeply and then out. He took one last look at his home or rather his trashed home now. A swarm of memories filled his mind and put a smile on his face. "I suppose it is," Beast Boy said before he followed the two to the hole in Titans Tower and left.

* * *

**Hello to all my readers, viewers, and of course reviewers. You all have done such an excellent job by reading this story, I have decided to give you all a gift. You all know of my next sequel To Hell We Ride well instead of a joint effort from just a few people why not get it from everyone. I will start it and for you all to help is i will post questions on here and you can either put them in a review or message me your choice.**

**Here are the first few questions: 1) How far in advanced should this be taken place? (years, months, weeks) 2) What should be the bad guy(s) name(s)? 3) Should any have abilities or powers?**

**I will be waiting for your answers and enjoy and review :)**


	8. Lots of Questions, Only a Few Answers

**Please Enjoy and have a good read :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Titans groaned and moaned as they slowly got up from their spots on the floor. They could still feel the effect of when Dent knocked them out, well most of them anyway. They all slowly stood on their feet and began to get their bearings. "Man, that guy sure could hit," Cyborg said painfully as he rubbed the sore spot on his neck.

The others were starting to look around and they saw that there home was trashed at least the Common Room area was. It looked like Slade had sent his robots to try and destroy them again. Robin walked over to the computer to assess the damage the Tower had taken. Starfire looked around the room to see if the enemy had left and indication of surveillance.

"Well, it looks like the damage was localized to just this part of the Tower. Main power and all other systems seem to be working properly," Robin explained as he looked at the monitor, which had held the schematics and damage assessment of the Tower.

"It appears that they did not leave any surveillance technology so we need not worry of them listening to us," Starfire said to the other Titans.

Cyborg walked over to the couch which had blast holes and blade cuts all over it. It was upside down, so he picked it up and put it right side up again, not that it mattered. "What I wanna know, is how BB knows them?" Cyborg said as he started to put everything back to where it was.

"Me too," Robin said as he started helping get all furniture back into place. "They said that they were looking for their master. And then when Beast Boy shows up, they stop fighting and kneel in front of him." Robin then started thinking about what this could all mean.

"You don't think that he is a part of them do you?" Cyborg said cautiously. "Like he was working with them when they attacked our Tower."

"NO!" Raven yelled as she stood near the hole in the Tower. "Beast Boy would never work with the likes of them. He wouldn't have betrayed us. He wouldn't have sent Dent to knock you out. He wouldn't have hurt me."

Starfire flew to her friend and tried to console her with a hug. Raven just stood there shaking with anger and sadness. "Raven I know that he wouldn't but, then why would he knock us all out and then not be here when we awoke," Jinx said. Raven took all she had not to strangle Jinx right then and there.

Cyborg went behind his girlfriend and placed a hand on her shoulders. He shook his head and said, "Look I'm not one to believe that BB would do something like this without reason, so I say we find out."

Raven released herself from Starfire's hug and said, "How, his locator is off and there is no way that we can track him, he could be anywhere."

Robin walked to the group and started to speak. "I thought of that and that's why I came up with a backup locator just in case." He walked back to the computer with the others in tow. Robin sat down and started typing on the computer. It then showed and blue B on the screen moving. The Titans looked at this and were curious as to when Robin put this in. "I had this installed after Beast Boy was captured by the Brotherhood of Evil. I wanted to make sure that no one would be lost again."

"But why didn't you tell us you did this?" Jinx asked wandering why Robin would do something so deceitful.

"I actually didn't even think of it Beast Boy did," Robin said to his friends after he stood up from the chair. The Titans were quizzical about how Beast Boy had thought of this. "Beast Boy came to me one day and asked me to install a secondary program into our locators that would show us where we were incase our main locator was disabled." The Titans began to understand why he had thought of this and they had to say it was a good idea. "He wanted to make sure what happened to him would not happen again."

The Titans were impressed with ingenuity and they now had a location on him. "It seems that he is on route to Africa. Titans let's move out," Robin stated as all the Titans left the Common Room and headed for the T-Ship. Raven stayed for a moment longer and looked at the blue B on the screen. She sighed and hoped that everything would work out ok. She left the Common Room as well and followed the others.

They had all gotten into the T-Ship and made sure that everything was ready. "Main power online," Robin said looking at the screen with the ships power output.

"Oxygen tanks at maximum," Starfire stated.

"Weapons and Defense system active," Cyborg said over the intercom.

"Alright team, let's go get our friend back," Robin said as they readied themselves for takeoff. "Titans launch!" And with that the T-Ship shot out from behind the Tower and made its way for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was walking on a grassy plan following Rayne and Dent. They had landed in the heart of Africa, just a few miles short of the Sahara Desert. After a few more moments of walking they stopped. "Master we have arrived," Rayne stated as he pointed to nothing in front of him.

"Uh, what do you mean, there is nothing here unless it doesn't exist," Beast Boy said confused. Rayne took out a small remote and pressed the large red button on it. Then a large facility fizzled in front of them as though a mirage had just happened. "Oh." With that the three went on into the facility and continued their way.

Once inside the building it had massive hallways that led everywhere in each direction, it looked like a labyrinth. They had been walking for a couple of minutes before they reached two large doors. The doors opened and it revealed a large room.

With the room there were machines and computers all over the place. Two chambers on each side of the room along with a metallic pedestal standing in the center high above the ground. It looked like a laboratory of some sorts. The three walked into the room and saw scientist working on the computers and monitors as if getting ready to conduct an experiment.

Rayne cleared his throat and all the scientist quickly looked to where the sound had come from. They say that it was Rayne and Dent that they had returned from their venue. The scientist bowed in their presence. After a moment, one of the scientists stood up and approached the three men. He bowed in front of them and said, "Welcome Back Dr. Rayne, and you as well Mr. Dent. I trust you were successful."

"Yes we were," Rayne said as he moved out of the way. Beast Boy was shown in front of the scientist. This is the Master I was telling you about.

He looked at Beast Boy and started to walk around him, studying him. Beast Boy kept a close eye on the doctor as he circled him, wandering what he was doing. "I see," The scientist said, curious as to what Rayne saw in him. He stood in front of Beast Boy and took out his hand. "My name is Dr. Hanks." Beast Boy extended his hand and shook it.

"Good now that the greetings are done, shall we continue," Dent said growing impatient with this triviality. He walked past the three men and made his way for the center of the room. Beast Boy was confused for a moment but quickly dismissed it.

"You will have to excuse him master, he is not a very patient," Rayne stated.

"I figured as much after his display at the Tower," Beast Boy said. After he said that his friends flashed in his mind. Memories of them laughing and having fun at the Tower. Also of him and Raven being together at the Tower in the Common Room just enjoying one another's company. He sighed and missed it all; he wished that this did not have to happen.

Rayne looked at him for a moment and said, "Master?"

Beast Boy was thrown out of his thoughts and looked at Rayne. "Huh, oh sorry was just thinking." Beast Boy stated to him.

Rayne had a sly smile on his face. "Of course," Rayne said as he looked at the room in front of him. The scientist began to get back to work. All of his work was about to come to fruition. "Now then master, shall we go?"

"Yes," Beast Boy simply put. He followed Rayne and Hanks, to the center of the room.

As they were walking, Rayne began to explain what was going to happen. "Master, now that you are here and at the pinnacle of your power, we may begin," Rayne stated.

"Speaking of which, why are all these machines here, I thought that once I turned 18 it would take at least a month, before anything could happen?" Beast Boy asked, wandering what was the point of all this.

"If you were alone then yes it would. But after you vanished, I began doing research on how to shorten that procedure and cause you less anguish," Rayne said to him. They stopped in front of the pedestal and gazed upon it. "This pedestal is where everything will take place. And where everything shall begin and the end." Rayne had an evil smile on his face, it was almost sadistic.

Beast Boy sighed, he wished more than anything that this did not have to happen, but it did and now much sooner than he thought. He closed his eyes and thought back to the Titans and how much fun he had, all that fun he was going to miss. After a moment he heard footsteps approaching him. Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked behind him where the footsteps had come from. What he saw shocked him.

The Brotherhood of Evil stood there and looked to say displeased to say the least. Beast Boy was angry, and charged them. He screamed and was ready to attack them. The Brotherhood stood ready to fight him, but Rayne intervened by stopping in front of Beast Boy. He growled and said, "What are you doing? And what are they doing here?" He pointed to the Brotherhood.

"Master calm down, they are here to help us. They helped provide the robots that you saw at the Tower, with some modifications of our own. But they know why you are here, and let us say, that they were not only surprised but anxious to see what it was we wanted with you," Rayne explained. Beast Boy calmed down but was still not very happy. He had been kidnapped by them and tortured.

"Do not worry green one, we are not here to harm you," The Brain stated in his dark robotic voice.

"Yes, we merely wish to see what you are capable of now, and apparently it is quite a sight to behold," Mallah added. He was anxious to see this plan unfold.

"Heh, I still say we do not require this boy's help, or we should not help in any way," Madame Rouge stated profoundly. She did not want to help, she did not like help. And she was appalled that they were asking this child to help.

"Madame Rouge, you will be silent. This is a joint venture, soon all of our plans will play out and we will all have what we want," The Brain said. With that the Brotherhood left to where they came from.

When they left, Rayne went back over to Dr. Hanks and they began to discuss the procedure. Beast Boy had been thinking about what The Brain had said and he was wrong, Beast Boy was not getting what he wants, in fact it was far from it. With a heavy sigh he walked back over to Rayne to find out more about what he was to do before it began.

He walked to them and they stopped their talking for a moment. "Master, we require a sample of your blood to complete the process," Rayne stated and Hanks had a needle ready in his hand. Beast Boy sighed and lifted up his sleeve so that they could draw the blood they needed. After a moment the blood had been drawn and the needled removed from his arm. "Thank you, now we will allow you to rest until we are ready to proceed."

Beast Boy nodded and watched Rayne leave the room. He followed him through the hallways until they reached another room. This one was wide open and there was not door or front wall. However it did have a large Television, bed, couch, mini fridge. Basically all the comforts of a room in one. They walked in and Beast Boy looked around the room. Rayne watched him and then bowed with his arm across his stomach. "Does this please you master?" Rayne asked.

Beast Boy was shocked and said, "Yeah dude, this is great." He went over to the couch and sat down.

Rayne smiled and said, "Then I shall leave you to your own devices." Rayne backed out of the room. Once he was a bit a ways he pushed a button on the wall. After which, eight large bars flew sideways from the wall going into the other wall. Beast Boy saw this and jumped straight up from the couch.

"What is this, Rayne?" Beast Boy asked confused and angry that he would put him in a prison.

"Do not worry master, this is so, no one may harm you while we wait," Rayne explained so that it did not sound like a prison to him. "In the mean time," he pointed to a phone on the wall. "If you require anything simply use that phone and someone will assist you." After he said that he turned on his heel and walked away.

Beast Boy sighed and went back to the couch. He sat down and turned on the TV surfing through channels. He finally found something to watch, but at the same time he was not really watching. He kept thinking back to the Titans, and how he wished things could go back to the way they were. He wanted nothing more than to be at home with his friends laughing and having fun. He wanted to play video games with Cyborg, train with Robin, and tell jokes to Starfire. And he especially wanted to be with Raven, just to lay next to her and hold her one more time Even to see her one more time would be enough for him.

"Raven," Beast Boy whispered as he wished for something that was no longer possible.

* * *

**Thank You all for your reviews and I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. There is still more to come, and the story is just getting started. Stay with this and it will just keep getting better. And please read my new story I'm Done, it's a good read, I'm sure lots will enjoy. Well again thank you for reading this story, I will do my best to keep up the good work and update it soon. So please enjoy and review :) :)**


End file.
